No Such Thing As Normal People
by In2lalaland
Summary: So they're finally together. That doesn't mean that the fairytale ending is anywhere within their reach. Duo the basketball player and Wufei the goth struggles on with bullies, nosy parents, and friends who just want to help. 2x5x2 AU Normal People sequel
1. Chapter 1

No Such Thing As Normal People

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

You should probably read "Normal People" before you read this. A lot of things will make more sense then.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 1

Quatre felt like he really should have expected this. But on the other hand, he had been trying not to think of what his friend had been doing the day before.

Duo was just one big ball of energy when he showed up in the corner where they usually meet. The other boy was practically vibrating in happiness as they started walking.

There really was no point in asking how the date went but Quatre did it anyway.

The grin that spread over Duo's face kind of said it all. "Great! Wufei took us to this really nice restaurant that kind of looked like one of those Italian restaurants that you see on TV with like pictures of the Coliseum and Venice and- and _man_ you should have seen what he was wearing, it was kind of hard to keep my hands to myself if you know what I mean. He had this really nice coat that went down to his feet and a -"

Quatre barely listened as Duo went on the describe everything from what Wufei's hair had looked like in the light to what they had eaten.

"-and Wufei was just so nice and so _sweet_. At first it was kind of awkward because I didn't know what to say and I couldn't think of anything fitting because everything would just be -_bluh_! You know? And I didn't want to sound like an idiot. So I said something about the bread on the table or whatever and just felt like the biggest _loser_ alive."

Quatre tried to get a word in but it was no use.

"And then we started talking and, god, he's so nice and smart and oh! There was kissing! It was great!" Duo did a small skip that no one over the age of ten should be allowed to do. "It was really great but then that guy, you know that big rocker guy with the leather jacket and the spikes showed u-"

"The psycho killer?" Quatre cut in. Oh man, this was not good. The only person that might even be worse than Chang and Duo was not only running in to him, he kept pissing him off.

Duo nodded enthusiastically, never losing his smile. "Yeah him, and he was totally going to kick my ass but Wufei was like 'go away you bug, you're bothering me' that kind of thing and the guy left and Wufei was like totally cool and then-"

Quatre decided for his own sake of health to tune Duo out as much as he could. It really was too early in the morning for this.

Quatre still could not believe that his friend actually wanted to date, and had gone on a date with the scariest bastard in school. He just hopped that Duo wasn't going to let himself be pushed into something he didn't want to do. He would never forgive himself if Duo turned into a druggy.

Quatre wondered in horror if Chang was going to make Duo dress like him too. He really hoped not. Because the thought of Duo in a dress was just too terrifying to consider.

"-we were going to my place you know and god, my room was just a total mess with boxes and clothes all over and thank god Solo was asleep because he would totally have been a pain. So we're like in my room and he wanted to see a picture of my hair before I cut it and next thing I know we're on the bed and he's on top of me."

Quatre stared in horror at his friend. He really did not like where this was going and he really didn't want to hear about it. "Maybe you should change the subject, we're almost there. Unless you want everyone to find out."

Duo crinkled cringed, a hand rising to pull at the hair in the back of his neck. "I might, kind of, have outed myself already."

Quatre stopped. "How do you 'kind of' out yourself?"

Duo awkwardly tugged his hair. "We were at the movies and we were holding hands and damn, he has really nice hands. They're really soft and his nails are all like shaped and painted nice with-"

"Duo focus." Quatre cut in. "How did you out yourself?"

"Oh, ehm, Heero's not girlfriend was there and saw us holding hands."

Quatre groaned. "Shit, that's not good. You might have to be ready for the whole school to know about it.

Duo's happy mood dimmed. "Yeah, I just hope it's not going to be too bad."

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei's friends all stared at him in shock. "Are you serious?" Trowa asked slowly.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?" Tiddy cut in. "Just last week we were talking about how we were going to get back at him for all the shit he put you through! You hate the guy, he's a bully!"

"He's not." Wufei protested, a silly smile breaking out on his face.. "He's really sweet."

Tiddy stared at him in wide eyed horror. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"Jesus fuck Wufei, you're so fucking stupid that I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or beat you up."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like you could take me."

Tiddy sneered. "Watch it bitch, I just might."

Trowa slowly cleared his throat. "So the two of you are dating now. Is he out?"

Wufei grimaced. "Maybe, but not voluntarily. I'm going to have a word with someone first." He took a look down the corridor, hoping to catch a glimpse of something pink. "But so far he's in the closet."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Trowa asked softly, walking over to lean sideways against the locker next to him. "I remember all too well a dress incident and the aftermath that followed."

"He didn't do it on purpose." Wufei protested.

Trowa gave him a long searching look. "Or so he claims."

"He didn't."

"Am I the only one who sees an association with abused girlfriends? 'No, he didn't mean to hit me, he just got angry." Tiddy drawled in a high feminine voice.

Wufei glared. "He's not hitting me so shut the fuck up."

"Yet." The girl muttered under her breath as she bent down to pick up her fluffy Hello Kitty backpack. "Leaving." She announced as she spun on her heel and marched off.

"Drama queen!" Wufei called out after her with a smirk.

He was given the finger before she turned the corner and was gone. Wufei sighed. She was totally going to be a pain until she got used to Duo and she would, he just knew it.

"You are going to be careful, right?" Jason asked quietly, crossing his leather and metal covered arms over his chest.

Wufei couldn't help but sigh. "I will."

"And if something, by some strange chance happens then you'll let me know right?"

"God, why is everyone acting like I'm going to be jumped by a mob?" Wufei exclaimed unhappily.

"Perhaps because you have an ability to attract them." Trowa muttered as he adjusted the books on his arm. "Come on, we should go."

Wufei grunted and turned towards his locker, a bit miffed that no one was happy for him. Oh well, Hilde would be… if she showed up. It sucked when your cavalry was a notorious skipper.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo had been trying to steel himself for strange looks and whispers as he stepped into the school but it appeared to have been unnecessary.

No one gave him any special attention and by the half hearted grunts of greetings he got from his friends, they had not heard any rumors about handholding.

"God, I can't believe that we have to sit through Johnson's class first thing in the morning, I swear I'll be comatose before the guy even opens his mouth." Simon complained as he leaned back against the locker next to Duo's.

"Mmm." Duo mumbled to show that he was listening, even when his attention was further down the corridor, trying to find his crush.

Duo had hoped that he would have time to find Wufei to say good morning before their first class but apparently, that was not to be as he followed his friends into the classroom.

His first class was history and Duo had to fight hard to focus on the book in front of him. It was just so easy to let your eyes go blank and drift away with a silly smile on your lips.

He fantasized about meeting up with Wufei. He imagined what they would say, what they would do and the way Wufei would look. That he didn't accomplish much during class was an understatement and when he left the classroom he had no idea what the lesson had even been about.

Every chance he got he was glancing up and down the corridor, wishing that he was going to catch a sight of that dark shape. Instead it was another familiar shape that he saw strolling past the end of the corridor.

"Later guys." He called out over his shoulder as he hurried after the blue haired girl.

"Hilde!" He caught up to her over by the bottom of the stairs where she had stopped to wait for him. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen Wufei?"

Hilde pouted, leaning back against the railing. "Of course the guy chasing after me has to be looking for his boyfriend."

Duo ducked his head, glancing around to make sure that no one had overheard her. "Um, yeah. Have you seen him?"

"Nah, I just got here but-" She cut herself off as they both took a step to the side to let a group of people get past them. "Have you tried calling him?"

Duo pulled the hair in the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I- um don't have a cell phone right now."

"Oh, well I can call him." She fished out a pink phone with far too many colorful charms attached to it. Pushing a couple of numbers she lifted it to her ear. For a few seconds both of them waited, one with a lot more anticipation than the other.

She glanced up at him, shaking her head. "Hey, Hilde here, I found your puppy, he's looking for you. Give me a call." She hung up. "It's off so he must still be in class." She said, putting the phone back in her pocket. "The school isn't that big so you should run into him sooner or later.

Disappointed, Duo went back to his friends.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei leaned back against the wall with an annoyed grunt. What was the point of having a boyfriend if you couldn't even find him? It wasn't fair. He had just gotten him and now he couldn't enjoy him. He was a bit pissed at himself that he hadn't thought of asking for Duo's phone number before leaving. Admittedly he had been a bit distracted by the kissing, the feeling of that firm body underneath him and the love letters. The love letters. Wufei found himself smiling stupidly just by thinking about them

There had been twenty two of them. Some had barely gotten past 'hi' while others had gone into length describing how beautiful, sexy and brave he was. How Duo had watched him every chance he got, how much he had wanted to talk to him, to touch him. Wufei had especially liked the one that had been almost guiltily crossed out several times. From what he had been able to read it mostly contained sexual fantasies and promises. A thrilling shiver of want rushed through him. God damn it! Where was Duo, he wanted to see him! Now!

He had seen that blond friend of his at a distance but he sure as hell didn't feel like walking over there considering the company he had. He might as well have held up a sign with the words 'please beat me up' if he had.

"Hey."

Wufei glanced over at Hilde as she leaned back next to him. "Hey. So you decided to show up today did you?"

"Mhm, I met Duo. He was looking for you."

Wufei perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, but that was a while ago so he's probably moved on."

His shoulders dropped as he leaned back again. "Oh." Just his luck. "Do you have his number?" Wufei asked hopefully.

Hilde shook her head. "Not that it would do any good, he doesn't have a phone."

Wufei grunted in annoyance, thumping his head back against the light yellow wall. "Who the hell doesn't have a phone?"

"Duo apparently."

"This is not fair." Wufei grumbled. "I haven't seen him in forever." Or since the day before but details like that didn't matter.

"Sucks to be you. But this place isn't really the best place to meet him anyway."

Wufei snorted. "Don't I know it."

"You can always invite him over to my house on Movie night."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Then everyone can get to know him without having his idiot friends hanging over his shoulder." Wufei really didn't like Duo's so called friends. It would be so much better if Duo became friends with his gang instead.

"Hey losers." Tiddy greeted them as she walked over and leaned back on his other side. "Saw your creep of a boyfriend."

Wufei didn't bother saying anything about the name calling, it wouldn't do any good. "Has everyone seen him but me?"

"Apparently, he's hanging out with the shitheads over by chemistry."

For a second Wufei was very tempted to go over there, but decided against it. They wouldn't be able to talk freely and his asshole friends were going to give him hell. Not to mention that if Duo wanted to stay in the closet then he probably should stay away from him during school. Wufei sighed sadly and tipped his head down on Tiddy's shoulder. This sucked.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo's classes dragged by torturously slow so when lunch came around it felt like he had spent days instead of hours in the building.

"Damn, that guy is insane. How the fuck does he think we are going to be able to finish all this shit in a week?" Simon muttered angrily under his breath as they walked out of the classroom.

Duo glanced over his shoulder to make sure the teacher in question wasn't in fact walking behind them before answering. "No clue, but I can think of a hell of a lot better things to spend my time on." Wufei being on top of that list.

Simon grunted, hurrying his pace as they entered the corridor with their lockers, ignoring how several people had to dive out of the way not to be run over. "He's a fucking sadistic bastard, that's the only explanation."

"I can agree with that." Quatre said as he joined them, eyes on the papers that the teacher had handed out. "This shit is going to take forever."

Duo didn't say anything; he just looked up and down the corridor, hoping to see Wufei. His shoulders dropped when he didn't and he turned to his locker. At least it was lunch time and considering the amount of times he had been staring at Wufei while he was eating there should be a big chance of running into him.

"You haven't seen Wufei, have you?" He asked Quatre in a low voice as they started walking towards the cafeteria, making sure that Simon had already left and couldn't hear them.

"No, but he should be around somewhere." Quatre sighed.

There were a lot of people in the cafeteria, but as far as Duo could see, none of them were Wufei. He almost didn't notice that the entire food line in front of him had moved until Quatre informed him that if he had planned on eating, he should take a break in his searching.

The rest of the guys were sitting further away and when they had gotten their food, Quatre steered his steps towards them. "So are you sitting with Chang or what?"

Duo faltered and looked around the cafeteria once again. "I don't know."

The blond came to a stop next to him, lowering his voice so they wouldn't be overheard. "Last chance to play it off as just a rumor... I'm just saying. Because if you go sit next to him, you might just as well tattoo 'fag' on your forehead."

Duo crinkled. "God, I hate this."

He looked around the cafeteria and all the people there. They were joking around, talking happily to each other and Duo tried to imagine all those faces turning towards him in distaste and disapproval. He shivered unhappily, unsure if he would be able to handle it.

Duo had almost talked himself into following Quatre when he saw a dark shadow in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and then he saw him.

Wufei breezed into the cafeteria like he owned it, coat billowing dramatically, closely followed by that bushy haired girl who was always wearing a corset.

He took a step towards him.

"I hope you won't regret it." He heard Quatre mumble behind him, but he was already walking.

The second Wufei say him and that beautiful face lit up, Duo knew that he had done the right thing.

"Hey Duo." The boy that was the star in all of his dreams lately said as he came closer.

"Hi." He replied happily, feeling slightly shy as he came to a stop in front of the gothic boy.

The bushy haired girl glared at him. "I can't believe this shit." She muttered as she shouldered her way past him towards the line.

Duo blinked in surprise as he took a tighter grip around his tray before turning an uncertain look towards Wufei. "Um."

Wufei waved it away. "Ignore her, she's just being pissy." He took a look around the room. "Grab a table would you, I'll get some food."

"Okay." Duo agreed happily.

After a bit of searching he sat down at one of the smaller tables close to a window. It wasn't private by a long shot but it was as close as a school cafeteria could come.

He waited restlessly for Wufei to return, feeling like time was doing everything to tease him. At least he could watch him where he was standing in line.

Wufei was wearing big baggy pants that dragged along the floor with numerous belts with silver studs hanging around his waist. A long sleeved, very tight black sweater were was an appreciated contrast that drew his attention to the studded leather neck cuff that was wrapped close around Wufei's throat. There were also several studded cuffs around his wrists and forearm. There were even studs on what he could see of the heavy boots that were peeking out under the edge of the pants. Duo wondered what it would feel like to hug Wufei when he was dressed like that. Would it feel like hugging a hedgehog, or would it just feel like a dull pressure next to warm flesh? And then he decided that he should stop thinking about it right away.

Wufei was having what looked like a very heated discussion with the bird nest girl who looked far from happy and when they had gotten their food, she turned on her heel and walked to sit down across the room.

Duo bit his lip unhappily. He didn't want to be the reason for tension between the two friends.

Wufei walked with confident steps over to him and sat down on the other side of the table.

Duo watched the other boy as he moved the belt out of the way so that he could sit comfortably. "Are you two… fighting?" He asked softly, glancing over towards the other side of the room.

"Nah, she's going to be a bitch about this for at least a week before she calms down." Wufei said with a shrug.

"Oh... anything I could do to help?" He asked, pushing the top of his rice pile down with his fork.

Wufei waved dismissively with his hand. "She'll be fine. But until then, expect one or two death glares directed your way."

Duo nodded, moving the pile around on his plate. He didn't know what to say so he settled for a natural question. "So… how was your day?"

"As good as you could expect. Most of it was just plain boring but I have a social study project that might be fun."

They spent a very enjoyable lunch together and their conversation was flowing easily. Everything was going well until a voice was heard over Duo's shoulder.

"Befriending the freaks are we Maxwell?" Simon cut in as he flopped down into the chair next to him.

"Simon." Duo growled in warning. He did not know how he was going to handle this whole 'coming out' thing but one thing was for sure, he was _not_ going to stand by and let Wufei be insulted.

"I'll play nice with your little pet psycho." Simon turned to Wufei. "Hey freak boy, killed anything fun lately?"

"Unfortunately no, I couldn't find you Shit-for-brains." Wufei replied coldly.

Simon grinned. "Cute." He turned back to Duo. "When you're done playing with the misfits we have the court booked until five. Be there as soon as you can."

Duo nodded.

"Later." Simon got up to join a couple of guys from the team as they passed.

"What is up with Maxwell?" he heard one of them mutter.

Simon snorted. "Trying to infiltrate to get his hands on some vampire pussy most likely." He declared loudly, making people from the surrounding tables look over at Duo and Wufei.

The guys laughed mockingly as they walked away.

Duo smiled awkwardly with his shoulders hunched in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"He's an ass, nothing new there." Wufei shrugged calmly.

"But still."

"Don't worry about it." Wufei said with a twisted smile. "He doesn't matter."

"No, I guess not." Duo answered with a smile of his own. A smile that grew into a grin when a heavy leather boot tapped against his sneaker. He leaned his leg against Wufei's as he turned back to his plate.

There were other things that mattered more.

"Hilde wanted to invite you over on Saturday. We're just going to watch some movies and eat junk. Want to come?" Wufei asked hopefully.

Duo nodded. _Want_ wasn't a word he would use but he would have agreed to a lot worse things for a chance to spend time with Wufei.

Wufei grinned. "Then I finally get to introduce you to Tim Burton."

Duo gave him and confused look. "Who?"

Wufei sighed. "The guy with the beret." He supposed that you just couldn't have everything.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was on the way to the second class after lunch that Wufei saw her standing outside a classroom, seemingly waiting for someone's lesson to be over. She was easy to recognize in her pink shirt, hair band and socks. "I need to talk to you." Wufei said harshly, staring intensively at the girl and making her squirm. She was obviously intimidated by him and Wufei was going to milk that for all he could. "Did you tell anyone?" He hissed, standing just a little bit too close.

She swallowed nervously, backing up against the wall. "Just a couple. They didn't believe me and told me to stop making up gossip."

"Good, make sure you follow that advice"

Her lips thinned unhappily. "Hey, it wasn't like you were hiding it or anything." She straightened her back, as if to stand up for herself.

Wufei didn't respond, he just stared at her in a way that promised pain if she disobeyed.

She rolled her eyes in faked nonchalance. "Whatever, we already agreed not to say anything. Sara's brother is gay and she wouldn't let us say anything." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, Duo is a nice guy." The '_and you're not'_ was left hanging in the air.

Wufei nodded shortly. "Thank you." He turned on his heel and left.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Good game boys." The coach called out. "Try to keep a better eye on the hoop would you Maxwell, we can't afford that kind of slip.

"Sure coach." Duo replied. Day dreaming about your boyfriend in the middle of a game was a really bad idea. For several reasons.

The team stomped into the locker room, laughing, arguing and in general just being loud. Duo pulled his sweaty shirt over his head before he even reached his locker. They had been worked hard out there and he wanted to get into the shower as soon as possible. He smelled awful.

He sat down to un-lace his shoes, wrinkling his nose at the odor coming from them.

"So, are you coming to the party this weekend?" Simon asked as he sank down on the bench next to him, wiping his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt.

Duo pushed his sweaty bangs to the side. "Man, another party? Didn't you have one like last week or something.?"

"Naw, two weeks ago. You have to take every chance you get when the folks are out of town. You know what I mean?"

Duo nodded absently as he threw both his shoes and his damp socks into his open locker. "Yeah, well I don't think I can make it. I've got plans."

Simon grunted and he got up and opened the locker behind him. "What could possibly be more important than a party."

'Meeting the prettiest boy alive.' Was on the tip of his tongue but he wasn't suicidal. Instead he just shrugged.

"Suit yourself, there is going to be a ton of people there. Party of the year I tell you."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei hadn't been sure if it would be okay for him to wait around for Duo, but by the bright smile on Duo's face when he saw him that it had been a good decision.

"Hi." Duo said softly as he sat down next to him on the frost covered bench, brushing his fingers against the back of Wufei's hand.

Wufei smiled. "Hey, how was practice?"

Duo leaned back, looking out over the yard."Pretty good."

"No one said anything?"

"No."

Wufei nodded, making his spiked hair bob. "I talked to one of the girls, she told a couple of people who didn't believe her and then they decided not to tell anyone else. Something about one of them having a gay brother."

"Who did she tell?" Duo asked as he fished up a black band beanie out of his pocket and pushed it down over his head.

"Don't know, didn't think to ask." Damn, why hadn't he asked? It might not matter to him what dumbass found out but it sure as hell mattered for Duo. It could get really bad if the wrong person found out.

Duo nodded awkwardly, playing with a lock of hair in the back of his neck

"You regret it?" Wufei asked carefully, leaning forward with his hands gripping the seat of the bench. The frost melted against his skin and chilled his fingers.

Duo crossed his arms with a sigh. "Well no. I don't want to hide it but at the same time I just don't want to deal with everyone's attention and bullshit... Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." Wufei nodded. "How about we try to keep it as quiet as we can and if it gets out we'll deal with it then."

"You don't mind?" Duo asked quietly.

"No." Wufei had never had a boyfriend before, especially one who was more or less still in the closet. He didn't really know what was okay considering the circumstances. Slowly he reached out and took Duo's gloved hand in his, making sure that the grip was hidden behind his coat.

Duo grinned and squeezed his hand.

Together they sat and watched people stroll by.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N

Well, it took me about two years but here it is. A big _thank you _to everyone who has been reviewing and nagging me to get my ass moving, you have meant extremely much to me. I honestly don't have the words to tell you how much I appreciate it.

Please, just take a second to tell me what you thought about my first leap into the sequal.


	2. Chapter 2

(To read the adult version of this chapter, go to my profile and follow the link to my gundam wing archive page)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 2 - (Saturday)

Duo was not looking forward to spending the evening with Wufei's scary friends but he would be damned if he breathed a word about it or showed the smallest hint of negative emotions. He was going to go in there and be a good boyfriend, even if it killed him. And if the psycho killer had something to say about it, it just might.

They had decided to meet at the bus stop close to his street. Even after living in the city for a month he still couldn't find his way around very well so the less he had to wander around aimlessly the happier he was.

"Hey." Duo smiled when Wufei showed up next to him only to stare in horror a second later when he realized just what he was wearing. "Jesus! Aren't you cold?"

Wufei looked down on his short red skirt and his pantyhose covered legs that were barely surrounded by his long open coat.

"Not really." He said but Duo had already taken his gloves off, bending down to button up his coat.

The buttons were small and slippery and he grumbled as he fastened them. "I'm wearing three layers and I'm still freezing so don't you dare tell me that it's not cold."

As he straightened back up he realized that Wufei was a bit taller then he normally was. A glance downwards revealed that Wufei was wearing some kind of tall leather boots with soles the size of his hand.

Duo took a quick breath through his nose. He remembered very well the comment made about wanting to wear high heels to make kissing easier. Duo felt arousal grow just thinking about it.

Wufei smiled crookedly, tipping his head to the side to give him a coy look. "Am I presentable now?" His eyes were framed by a thicker layer of black paint than usual, making his eyes very intense and dark.

Duo was aware of the fact that his boyfriend was really beautiful and the whole outfit was, to put it frankly, sexy as hell. That and the smile, the teasing and the memory of making out against a brick wall did not help Duo to keep his hands to himself.

After a quick look around to make sure no one he knew was around, Duo wrapped an arm around Wufei and pulled him into a hug. "You always look good."

Wufei snorted into his chest. "Yeah right, you so haven't seen me first thing in the morning."

Raw desire twisted inside of him and Duo had to take a moment while he rejected the first couple of things that his mouth wanted to say. "I bet you look beautiful no matter what."

"We'll see."

Duo read a lot into that answer and he hugged his boyfriend closer. They didn't step away from each other until the bus stopped next to them.

They stepped on and took a seat far back. There were not a lot of people on the bus and Duo happily grasped Wufei's hand, leaning into his side. It felt nice to sit like this, watching the snow covered landscape drift by. Duo wanted to stay there and not get off to meet Wufei's intimidating friends. That would have been a perfect way to spend the day. But it was not to be.

Thank god they were going to Hilde's place where he was at least partly welcome.

Duo waited in dread for the ride to end.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hilde lived in a two story house with a huge yard in a nice area. It was pretty much as far away from Duo's area as one could come and still be in the same city. No trash on the ground, no graffiti, no political posters glued to everything. Yeah, this really wasn't Duo's neighborhood.

Wufei didn't stop to knock or ring the doorbell; he just opened the door and called out a 'Hey.' Duo followed reluctantly, feeling like he was stepping in to the wolf's den.

Wufei pulled him along into the house and over to the living room where several eyes looked over to them with various degrees of suspicion. Wufei started introducing him to his friends and Duo tried to remember their real names so he wouldn't accidentally call them any of the names he had made up for them.

Blue haired girl who digged him was named Hilde, which he already knew. Bushy hair girl who hated his guts was named Tiddy. The Psycho killer who wanted to kick his ass was named Jason. He had a vague memory of hearing that name while his life flashed before his eyes. The Cyclops who stared suspiciously was named Trowa. Girl without hair or eyebrows who was dating psycho killer was watching him curiously and was named Stacy. Guy who dressed like Dracula and was just as pale was named Eric. He was somehow related to Trowa but Duo hadn't paid attention enough to remember how. Quiet knife happy boy who seemed like he couldn't care less about anything was named Shawn.

Duo almost unconsciously tried to hide behind Wufei. He was going to have to agree with Quatre, Goths were fucking scary. Especially when they were looking at you with various amounts of suspicion. The girl with birds nest hair on the other hand was glaring at him with un-concealed hatred.

"Hey." Duo greeted them all shortly. He really did not want to be there. He hoped no one was going to try to talk to him because he just knew that he was going to end up stuttering if he tried to answer.

Wufei seemed totally oblivious to the fact that almost all his friends were staring at him. Duo on the other hand was very aware of it and stepped a little closer to his boyfriend's side.

Hilde was the only one genuinely happy to see him and she led him away to show him around. It was all he could do not to beg Wufei to come with him. He was given a quick tour of the bottom floor before he was led into the kitchen to help Hilde carry the snacks into the living room. Happy to be given a task so he wouldn't have to stand around like an idiot, Duo loaded up with bowls and coke bottles. During his second trip, Tiddy unexpectedly stepped in his way. She narrowed her eyes angrily, something that made the small black stars painted on her temple wrinkle. "I don't know what you and your friends are up to, but if you hurt Wufei you are dead."

Duo didn't really think that they would kill him… not really. Make him wish that he was dead maybe but not actively kill him. "I-" He started, words getting stuck in his throat.

The girl gave him one last glare before walking away.

Duo sighed sadly. This was not going well. He was _so _not leaving Wufei's side again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They took a seat in one of the smaller couches, the one standing a bit to the side so they would get a tiny bit of privacy and at the same time be able to see the television. It was dark in the room except for the glowing television and Wufei couldn't help but lean against Duo's side, happy when his boyfriend turned so that he could sit between his legs. Wufei had no idea what movie they were watching, all his attention was on the boy behind him. And the boy's hands.

Wufei decided that he was going to wear skirts more often. Especially if it got him this kind of attention.

Skirts usually ended up in the same category as dresses, lipstick and panties. Too feminine but thrillingly fun when you had the guts to wear them. He had spent a long time trying to decide what to wear. He had been in the mood for something outrageous, something that would make people question him, something that made them think and re-evaluate what they knew. He enjoyed shaking narrow mined people who were so stuck in their ways that they spent far too much of their time degrading people who were different.

Also, he wanted to look nice before Duo.

The choice had at first stood between skin tight leather pants with a silk shirt and the dress that he had gotten back from the dry cleaners. But he figured that the dress held a bit too many bad memories and to be truthful, leather pants with a silk shirt wasn't all that sexy. Most people looked like idiots in leather pants unless they were the type that used them often and were comfortable in them. Wufei wasn't one of them.

So the hunt had gone on, and on and on until the time was almost out and he was starting to panic. Then he had found the skirt. It was a short red thing with a black metal zipper all the way down the side. He had gotten it during a trip to visit his grandmother. The nice one, not the one who thought he was a Satanist. She used to work as a seamstress and had happily adjusted the waist on the skirt when he almost guiltily had presented it to her after a shopping trip. The skirt was in fact the first feminine piece of clothing he had ever bought. He had never had the courage to wear it. It had spent all it's time in a paper bag in the back of his closet, forgotten by everyone. Until now.

He had really gone all the way after deciding to wear the skirt. He had put on his best top, his coolest boots and an almost extreme amount of make up. He had been really nervous to see what Duo's reaction would be, unsure if he had gone too far. But Duo hadn't seemed to mind, too busy making sure that he wasn't cold. Wufei smiled just thinking about it. He might not be in love with the other boy but he felt a great deal of affection for him, an affection that kept growing. Especially when Duo was doing what he was doing now.

Duo was shyly brushing a fingertip against the edge of the skirt, barely touching the thin pantyhose. It wasn't much but it was enough to get Wufei's breathing to speed up.

'Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard.' Wufei tried to order his body without success and an unmistakable tent was soon raised.

It was _so_ embarrassing.

Just when he thought that he was going to die in humiliation, Duo clumsily pulled off his baggy sweater and spread it over his lap. "Don't want you to get cold." He mumbled softly with his eyes back on the television. He was blushing lightly as he stiffly shifted behind Wufei.

It appeared that Wufei wasn't the only one who was affected.

The movie played on. Most of the people in the living room were making fun of the dialog and Eric kept telling them to shut up because the good part was about to start. Wufei still hadn't figured out what movie they were watching.

Duo's thumb softly started stroking the inside of his elbow and Wufei's whole attention was on that slip of skin. Almost shyly, Duo's hand searched its way down his arm, petting the inside of his forearm. The thumb moved on stroking its way from the palm of his hand to his elbow and back down again. Then, on its way up, the back of Duo's hand accidentally stroked along his thigh. Wufei felt his breath catch and Duo quickly snatched his hand away. A mumbled apology and the hand was banished to the armrest

It frustrated Wufei. He didn't want an apology, he wanted more of that thrilling touch. Pulling Duo's hand back down to tell him that it was okay, he could touch him, he enjoyed it. Duo's hand slowly spread over his thigh, so hot it was almost burning.

Wufei softly sucked in air between his lips at the action. This was so the wrong place to do this but he didn't want to stop.

Wufei slowly put his own hand down on Duo's thigh, the one pressed up against the couch so no one could see him do it, just in case. He could hear Duo's breathing speed up behind him

Duo's warm touch against his leg was robbing him of all his concentration. Shy fingers drew patterns as they slowly searched their way down to his inner thigh. Wufei leaned back firmly, feeling that hard bump against his back. Duo was panting against his ear as his fingers seemed to almost nibble their way along the edge of the skirt, dipping in under the edge.

Then the movie came to an end and everyone started to stretch, refill the snacks bowls and argue over what movie to see next. Wufei tied the big sweater around his waist before grabbing a hold of Duo's hand and pulled him out the door.

He had been to Hilde's house countless of times and knew that there was a rarely used bathroom on the second floor. It was small but who cared when you got to stand really close to fit. They hurried up the stairs, Wufei pulling his boyfriend along until they reached the bathroom door. Swinging the door open the boys stumbled into the small room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Duo's hand found the back of his head, holding him as they started to kiss. Wufei just knew that the hand was messing up all the effort he had spent on making sure that his hair was perfect. He didn't care as he pushed a hand in under the baggy t-shirt, feeling the defined muscles under it. It felt like he knew about a hidden treasure that no one else could even dream about. Duo's legs were spread wide, letting him fit between them and Wufei used it to his advantage as he humped his boyfriend. Their hands wandered hungrily over each other, touching everything they could reach.

The sweater had fallen to his feet and his skirt was riding up around his waist, something that Duo fully took advantage of as he fondled his ass. Wufei had never been so horny in his life. He had the edge of Duo's boxers under his hand, not knowing what to do about it. He was so damn nervous! What if he wasn't any good and was this considered to be too early? They hadn't even been on a second date or maybe this was their second date or maybe you could even stretch it and let their lunch meetings in the cafeteria count because in that case they had been to six dates and then it would be okay to- to- oh god!

Duo's hand had found the edge of his pantyhose and was dragging them down.

Wufei decided that having a boyfriend rocked.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tiddy considered Wufei to be the kind of guy everyone should have as a best friend. He always looked out for you, _always_. He never took peoples shit, he always did what he thought was right, wanting there to be justice in everything around them. He was stubborn and proud but he was also an all around nice guy. His biggest flaw as Tiddy saw it was that he was _too nice _for his own good. He rarely beat his bullies up as much as he should have, he let his sister push him around and was kind to people who didn't deserve it. But worst of all, he had a big blind spot when it came to manipulative people.

Tiddy on the other hand could see clearly.

Duo was up to something, he just had to be. Guys like Duo didn't just suddenly go gay and want to date people like Wufei, it just didn't happen.

She didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, but she knew that it would end badly for Wufei, no matter what.

"He hardly said a word all night; he just loomed over Wufei like a fucking prison guard." She hissed angrily, kicking her heel back against the wall.

Trowa nodded. "It's a bit alarming that he wouldn't let Wufei out of his sight once." He tiredly rubbed a hand over his face. "Jason said that he had tried to talk to Wufei to see if he was okay but that the guy had hovered so much that he couldn't get a proper answer"

Tiddy sighed. "This is going to be so fucking bad." She could not believe that her friend had gotten himself into this mess. "Did you notice when they took off?"

Trowa shrugged. "No, but Jason said that they left in a hurry at the end of the first movie."

"Then did you see how the creep was acting when they got back?" Tiddy sneered. "It was fucking sick to see how he couldn't keep his hands to himself. That Wufei didn't fucking punch him was a miracle."

Trowa nodded in agreement. "I'm more worried over the fact that you couldn't hold Wufei's attention more then a minute before the guy was interrupting the conversation."

They both silently contemplated the situation.

"What do you think, is he gay or not?" She asked, kicking some dirty snow to the side.

Trowa thought for a moment "I don't know, Before today I would have said no but now… I don't know. He sure found every moment to be all over Wufei."

"If the guy actually is gay, which I doubt, he's sure as hell going to be a problem either way." Tiddy grumbled, a feeling of unease growing in her stomach.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was Sunday afternoon when they met again at the same bus stop as the day before. Duo quickly realized that he was in trouble. Wufei was wearing lipstick, ink black lipstick that made his brain short circuit. How the hell was he going to be able to focus on anything besides those lips?

"So... what do you want to do today?" Wufei asked as he walked up to him.

Duo shrugged awkwardly, trying not to stare. "I don't know... what do you want to do?"

Wufei's black painted lips twisted in an ironic smile. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Duo would have laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that he could not rip his eyes away from those lips. "Umm. If you want... you could come with me and find some shoes."

Wufei grinned. "So you finally figured out that sneakers aren't such a good idea in the middle of the winter?"

Duo snorted. "Oh, that I figured out the second I stepped off the plane, I just didn't have the money to buy them."

Wufei awkwardly spun a red streak of hair around his finger. "Oh..."

"It's no big deal and I was on my way but then-" He cut himself off as he remembered why his shoe shopping had been interrupted. "Never mind, I just haven't gotten around to it."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There were not a lot of stores open since it was Sunday but a couple of the bigger ones were. They ended up at one of the malls where a shoe store could be found on the top floor.

For some reason they didn't seem to be able to settle on a pair. The ones Duo liked, Wufei found boring. The ones Wufei liked were the ones that made Duo wrinkle his nose and shift his feet. In the end a pair of leather boots had been chosen. Duo liked them and Wufei found them to be acceptable but wishing that they would have been black instead of brown.

They walked aimlessly for a while until Wufei slowed down in front of a shop, flicking his head towards the dark sign outside the door. "Can we go in here for a moment? I want to see if they have gotten anything new."

Duo eyed the sign with the words 'The Darkening' with unease before nodding. "Okay."

Stepping into the small store was like walking into a cave. They left the sunny winter day behind and walked into a horror movie. The gothic clothing store was more than a little intimidating. The brick walls were painted in a dark blood red color while the floor once had been painted black but years of military boots and sharp high heels had worn it down, making the gray concrete color show. Why they even had a window when they did not allow any sun shine to come through was a mystery. Something that sounded like opera with electric guitars thrown in was booming out of the speakers and the dark clothes hung like corpses along the walls. Duo decided to stick close to Wufei.

He felt tall and awkward. Not to mention very out of place in his blue jeans and baggy winter jacket. Wufei on the other hand fit in like the store had been made just for him.

Duo ducked his head to get through a doorway leading in to a, if possible, darker room that was filled with even more hanging corpses with a bit more leather on them.

In the far corner stood a cash register, painted black and silver in a way that was probably meant to look like a coffin. The store keeper, a short busty girl with short pink hair and more piercings than should be possible greeted Wufei by name.

Wufei smiled. "Hey Jo, anything new?"

"Sure. Haven't unpacked everything yet but check out the clothing rack by the dressing room, there are a couple of wicked pants there."

"Great." Wufei turned and walked further into the store. Duo followed wordlessly, giving everything around him a wide eyed look.

"What do you think about these?" Wufei asked when they reached the right rack, holding out a pair of baggy black pants with several silver zippers. "Think they will fit me?"

"Yeah sure." Duo said, trying not to look at the underwear section next to him. The fantasy of Wufei in a thong was dancing at the edge of his mind but he pushed it back to be used at a later time.

"There's a pair in red too." Wufei mumbled, holding out the two pants next to each other. He walked past Duo to stand in front of the mirror in the empty dressing booth, only to pause when he got a look at himself. "God, I totally forgot I was wearing this." Wufei laughed, giving Duo a shy look. "Tiddy used me as a guinea pig." He fished a rumpled napkin out of one of his coats many pockets.

"No!" Duo protested just as Wufei was about to wipe the dark color off his lips. Wufei blinked in surprise.

"Don't, it looks good on you."

Wufei glanced at himself in the mirror before looking back at him. "You think?"

"Yeah."

"I don't look too girly?"

Duo shook his head, fighting down the overwhelming blush.

Wufei rubbed his lips together for a moment, making the small bead piercing his bottom lip shift before turning towards him. "Ever kissed someone wearing lipstick?"

Duo shook his head again, hopelessly losing against the rising color on his face.

A slim finger beckoned him downwards and Duo followed as if in a trance.

Wufei's lips were slick and soft against his own and Duo dived right in. He was vaguely aware that Wufei had pulled the door of the dressing room closed behind them. The tall boots made a really big difference but Duo still had to put a hand up against the wall of the fitting room to hold himself up. One of Wufei's hands worked its way in under his jacket and around his waist. Duo wanted to touch too, but he didn't know how or where, his hands were sweaty and he didn't want to get it on Wufei. His hands hovered uncertainly over the black shape in front of him before slowly lowering them down on Wufei's back.

Feeling a bit more bold he put a bit more pressure on them. Wufei made a low pleased sound that made a shiver run down his back. Lips danced sloppily over each other and inexperienced tongues wrestled. Duo swore that kissing Wufei got hotter every time and that he really wished that they were somewhere a bit more private.

With one last kiss, Wufei pulled back and Duo had to stop himself from following him.

"You look like something out of a horror movie." Wufei laughed. Duo turned slightly, looking at his reflection in the mirror. The paint was smeared nearly all over and around his lips.

"You are not looking much better." Duo smiled, putting a finger up against Wufei's lips, painting a black line as he dragged it down over his chin.

Wufei steeped up next to him, turning until they both stood facing the mirror, looking at the black mess on their faces. "We look insane." Wufei declared before once again fishing up the napkin out of his pocket, motioning Duo to lean down. "God, lipstick is hard to get off." Wufei muttered as he wiped furiously on Duo's lips.

Duo happily stood still under the attention, waiting until his boyfriend was done.

Wufei also managed to fix his make up until it was acceptable before shooing him out of the dressing room so that he could try on the pants and a couple of other things he had found.

Duo stood outside, awkwardly shifting his feet as he was shot some curious looks by a gang of gothic shoppers. He _really_ didn't fit in there.

"Get me a bigger size of this would you." Wufei called out, throwing a long sleeved black sweater up on the door.

"Sure." Duo took a look around the store trying to remember where Wufei had found it. An amused look and a helpful pointing finger from the shopkeeper helped him find it and he soon returned.

"Thank you." Were the soft rewarding words as he lifted the bigger size over the door.

"You're welcome. Do I get to see it on?" He asked, a bit curious how the strangely shaped top was supposed to be worn.

A couple of silent seconds later, the door opened and Duo got to peek in.

"Nice." He said, taking in the shape fitted sweater. It had a wide neckline that left Wufei's right shoulder bare while the left bottom side was hanging low, reaching almost all the way down to Wufei's knees.

"Yeah, but it's a bit expensive." Wufei sighed, looking down at the tag hanging off it.

"Oh." Duo ducked back out again as Wufei started trying out the next outfit.

He waited patiently, hoping that he wouldn't have to come a long on too many shopping trips. It was kind of fun and really nice to see Wufei all dressed up, but still, shopping. Not his favorite past time.

"What do you think?" Wufei's voice brought his attention back and he opened the dressing room door to poke his head in.

Duo let his eyes wander from the black high heeled boots, up over the black pantyhose, the wide Lolita skirt and to the tight vest. "You look-" Duo swallowed awkwardly with 'fuckable' on the tip of his tongue. "-really nice."

Wufei smiled widely and said something but Duo was too busy imagining lifting that skirt up to reach what was underneath to really pay attention.

"Not too girly?" Wufei asked, giving him a hopeful look.

Duo shook his head. "Not too girly at all." He took a step closer, making the door swing closed behind him. "How come you started dressing like..." He made a vague motion with his hand towards the rest of the store.

Wufei made a thoughtful noise, giving himself a look in the mirror. "It's about making a statement. That I'm not going to follow their stupid rules about how to act and look. I'm not a slave to their trends. I don't care what they think about my ideas and values. I rule my life and nothing is going to change my mind... that and I like my clothes."

"Oh... I like your clothes too." Duo mumbled shyly, reaching out to finger the black lace on Wufei's skirt.

Wufei grinned. "Do you want to try? Come on, it will be fun."

Duo hoped that Wufei would never realize just how much influence his painted lips had on his resolution. "Okay."

Wufei grinned happily and it didn't take long before Duo was the one standing in the changing room and Wufei was the one throwing clothes over the changing room door.

Duo reluctantly stepped into a pair of leather pants. Or tried to. "Um, I think these are too tight." He said as he tried to get the black pants up his thighs.

Wufei snickered. "Probably not, they should be really tight."

Duo cursed quietly, trying a method of jumping and pulling that seemed to give result.

He finally managed to get the pants on after sucking in his stomach and wondering if you could cut off the blood flow in your dick enough for it to fall off. The second part of the outfit was a 'Gothic Aristocrat Mandarin Military Shirt' as the label in the back proudly proclaimed. Duo felt like an idiot in the form fitting white shirt with the obscenely high collar and two rows of black buttons down his chest. But he still opened the door for his boyfriend.

Wufei snickered when he saw him.

"Oh ha-ha." Duo grumbled in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Wufei laughed, hiding his smile behind his hand. "But you just look so awkward."

"Yeah." Duo felt very awkward too and he really wanted to get out of these pants.

Wufei sighed softly. "It's okay, you don't have to wear it. Just change back. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't." Duo denied but Wufei gave him a look that just screamed that he did not believe him. "Or maybe just a little bit. This just... isn't my style. It looks great on you, really great, but... just not on me." He pulled on the high collar.

He was given a soft smile and a finger beckoned him downwards. "Well I think you look very handsome." Wufei said before giving him a rewarding kiss. A kiss that went on and on and made the threat against his dicks survival even more serious.

"You are not having sex in there are you?" The shop keepers teasing voice called out from the other side of the door.

Duo pulled back, feeling mortified.

Wufei just rolled his eyes and petted his chest in comfort. "Ha-ha, funny Jo."

The woman just laughed then they heard her high heels walking away.

Two seconds later they were kissing again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N

Second chapter finally done! The next chapter should be out next Friday. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter, you will totally make my day if you do. And believe me, after the piece of shit day I just had, I kind of need it. *ignores that she's being pathetic*

If anyone ever wonders when I'm going to update a story I recommend going to my profile page where I will tell you the status of my fictions. I update it pretty often so the information should be accurate… I hope ^^'

In the next chapter, Solo finds out just how far he's willing to go to be a responsible parent. (Poor Solo, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun writing on a chapter XD)

_**WhipOfLightHeartOfSword**_ – -No vine and roses here for a while. The boys are going to have to fight for that happy ending. Did the meeting with Wufei's friend turn out like you thought it would? _**Shan-Chan**_ – Thank you :) And I'll write more… I'm just a bit slow at the moment. _**Ghost**_ – Well if you're half as excited as I was for actually managing to post something for this story then I think I have a clue ;) Hopefully this chapter lived up to your expectations. _**Boxxx**_ - Thank you :) The cuteness is guaranteed… but why do I have a feeling that you are looking forward to the 'meeting the parents' stage. Poor Duo, I'm going to make things so awkward for him :D _**Sasunarurules**_ - Heero very rarely gets to shine in my fictions for the simple reason that I hate his boring ass. He's very convenient to have as a stand by bad guy on the other. Now that I think about it, I think I only have one fiction where he's really likable. O.o _**Cinnamon Selkie**__ – _As usual your reviews are a absolute delight to read :) they have habit of making my day. And yeah, it's kind of inevitable that someone finds out, isn't it? They are not very discreet so yeah, the count down has begun. _**yesterdays-lover**_ - I'm happy that you're happy :) And believe me, these love birds have a lot in front of them Mahahaha! _**Shadowdragon58**_ - *joins happy dance* I love doing the happy dance :D _**Rachel**_ – Yay! Another one falls into the 2x5 trap. You are very welcome :) **Shinigamiinochi** – Glad you like it :) Oh btw, I haven't gotten around to reviewing it (bad girl, bad!), but your 'Incubus Lessons' is freaking hot! Seriously, o-m-g you rock so much with that story. _**Anon**_- I totally failed the fast part of your request but hey, it least it's a update ;) I hope you'll like the sequel too._** zer0oneoz **_– Awww, thank you :) that was really nice to hear. Hopefully this will be a story you can re-read too. Well, one can only hope anyway :D _**Zippersbefun**_ – Ok, fist of all, your penname is awesome, I love it. Second of all – awww, most pleased to hear that you like the story. Good luck with the email stalking, I'll try to update faster next time. _**roses in bloom **__– _Yeah, it feels like forever since I wrote anything on this plot… two years time will do that to you. Oh, and unfortunately, Duo doesn't seem to be making any new friends so far… ops ;) _**Infiniteskyes**_ - *grin* I'm flattered, hopefully you'll have as much fun with this part… as soon as I manage to write it anyway. Uhmm… working on it. _**Snowdragonct – **_Oh hell no, love doesn't remove shit. In fact, it will be creating a lot of new problems. God, got to love the drama of teenagers… as long as you're not one of them :) _**anf600**_ – Glad to hear it :D I'm just going to try to write something worth looking forward to _**EbonyOsmosis**_ – Hehe, I think you feel the impending doom coming towards them. And it will be come in, you can count on it :D In the mean while, the boys are testing more things then the water XD _**Aykadil**_ – There will be lots and lots of Duo suffering in this story too. I can't help it! He's just so much fun to torture. I'm going to try to get to all those things that I didn't follow up in the first part. If you can think of something that you are missing, let me know and I'll take care of it :) _**Cristalake**_ - *pets you* aww, but third place isn't that bad :D You are going to have to wait a while for the blow up. But don't you worry, you'll get it. _**Salllzy**_ – LOL! Happy to hear it. More to come that will hopefully be just as unreal ;) _**P. Cythera**_ – Yay! I'll do my best to live up to the expectations :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –A parental figure's burden.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There were times when Solo regretted that he had taken custody of Duo, not often, but sometimes.

Like when he had to turn down that job as a backup singer that he really wanted because he couldn't leave on tours or when his friends started talking about road trips and festivals that he couldn't go on. Being a single parent meant that you couldn't just pack up and leave whenever you felt like it.

The regret also came crawling when he couldn't give his brother what he needed. Money and good advice was often hard to come by, making him wish that he was just another single guy who only had to take care of himself.

This was one of those times.

He had just gotten back from work, expecting Duo to be asleep in his bed since he had school the next day. Instead he had been met by quiet laughter and the obvious sound of kissing from behind Duo's barely open door. Feeling almost afraid of what he would find, Solo pushed the door open. He breathed out a sigh in relief. At least they were dressed.

Duo was lying on his back on the bed with Wufei draped over his chest. Their arms and legs were awkwardly entwined and they were kissing wildly in a way that only inexperienced teenagers could. Wufei's tight, black t-shirt was pushed halfway up his back; leaving room for Duo's wandering hands.

'Damn, this is not going to be fun.' Solo thought as he knocked loudly against the doorframe.

The two boys on the bed startled, jumping away from each other. But no matter how fast they moved, Solo could still see the hand that worked its way out from the back of his brother's pants.

"Solo!" Duo looked absolutely humiliated as he blushed brightly.

Solo couldn't believe that he, of all people, would have to play the part of the responsible adult. Wasn't it just a few years ago that his mom had walked in on him as he made out with his first girlfriend? He sure remembered the embarrassment like it had been just yesterday. He could see the same emotions playing over Duo's face. The embarrassment over getting caught, of looking stupid in front of your date and the embarrassment over feeling embarrassed.

"It's late and I think it's time for Wufei to go home." He said calmly, hoping that he sounded like a reasonable adult and not like a tired twenty-four year old who would rather be anywhere else.

Wufei wordlessly rolled off the bed and got to his feet. The black t-shirt was quickly pushed back down and the long straps hanging off Wufei's baggy pants were hastily adjusted. The boy was clearly just as embarrassed as Duo but he was hiding it better. He grabbed his long black coat from where it was lying on top of one of the boxes serving as Duo's wardrobe. As he shrugged it on, Duo sat up on the edge of the bed. Solo tried not to notice how his little brother made sure that his large sweater was pooling over his lap.

Wufei picked up his bag from the floor, quietly fumbling with it as he lifted the strap over his head. Shyly they glanced at each other as they wavered back and forth as if they couldn't decide if they should share a good night kiss or not. Duo was still bright red in embarrassment, fingers pulling relentlessly at the hair on the back of his neck while Wufei was shifting restlessly like he couldn't make up his mind. Solo was just about to show some mercy and let them say good night in peace when Wufei darted forward, giving Duo a quick, shallow kiss. "Bye." He mumbled quietly before turning away.

Like a black shadow, the boy stormed past Solo out the door and seconds later they could hear the front door close behind him.

At that sound, Solo turned back to Duo.

The teen looked like he wanted to melt through the floor and never return. In fact, it look like he wasn't just embarrassed, he looked ashamed. The revelation did not sit well with Solo. He might not be fully comfortable with the whole gay thing, but he really didn't want his brother to feel ashamed for being himself.

Maybe it would have been better if someone more competent and -_adult_- was there to handle this. Duo needed to be reassured that there was nothing wrong with him and that what he felt was normal. It was just too bad that Solo didn't have any idea how to do that. But what he did know how to do, was how to be a big brother. "Well it looks like I got here just in time to protect my little brother's virtue. Maybe I should get you one of those chastity belts?" He said teasingly, feeling pleased as he watched Duo's shame drown in a wave of angry embarrassment.

"You're such an ass!" Duo shouted.

Solo grinned. "No, I'm just guarding yours."

"Get out!"

Snickering, Solo ducked out the doorway as a book came flying towards him.

Duo got up and slammed the door after him. A few seconds later, loud angry music started blasting from the bedroom.

Solo's smirk dropped with a sigh. The problem was temporarily avoided but far from solved. He was going to have to give Duo 'the talk'. God, that was going to be awkward for everyone. How the hell was he going to manage this? He didn't know how gay people had sex.

He could just mumble something about safe sex and hope that Wufei knew what he was doing. Solo sighed again and dismissed that idea as he remembered the fumbling kisses he had walked in on. Wufei obviously had about as much experience on sex as Duo did. Meaning none at all. This was going to have to be up to him.

God help him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The things you did for your family.

Solo sighed as he put a hand up against the glass door of the Adult store and pushed it open. The sound of a small bell was heard as he stepped in.

A man in his early thirties looked up from a magazine where he stood behind the counter. His hair was bleached to the point that it was more white than anything else with the exception of a black stripe going from his forehead and over his skull. "Can I help you?" The man asked, straightening up.

"Well, I- I was…" Solo twirled one of his dreads on the back of his neck around his finger as he wondered if Duo's stutter was genetic. "I need instructions or something for… um sex." He coughed un-convincingly. "Gay sex."

The man nodded businesses like. "We have a couple of really good books on the subject."

Solo breathed out a long sigh in relief. "Yeah books, book are good." He shifted his weight, glancing around the store. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have a starter kit or something?"

The guy looked amused. "A starter kit?"

Solo squirmed. "You know what I mean."

"No starter kit but if you tell me what you're interested in I can recommend several products."

"Good, great. Thanks."

"No problem. So how far have you gone and what are you interested in doing?"

Solo gave the man a blank look before understanding rose. "No! It's not for me, it's for my brother."

The shopkeeper nodded with a teasing smile. "Of course, so what is your _brother_ interested in doing?"

Solo completely missed the sarcasm as he groaned. "I don't know and I really don't want to know. I just need to make sure that he'll be okay."

The man gave him a long look before nodding. "Right. Well, first of all, how old is your brother?"

"Fifteen."

"He just came out?"

Solo shook his head. "Nah, he told me about… two, three years ago."

"So he's just gotten sexually active?"

Solo shivered unhappily. "God I hope not." He so did not want to even think about what that kid was doing to his brother. "He just got a boyfriend and I figured…" He trailed off.

The white haired man nodded. "That they were going to end up doing it sooner or later."

"Yeah." He said weakly.

"So I'm assuming that you don't know what to tell him since you have never had anal sex yourself."

"Well I've done it- but to a girl! Line up and push in, you know."

The guy on the other side of the counter stared at him like he had just announced that babies made excellent fire wood. "You- just…just _never_ do that again. Okay?" He said insistently.

Solo nodded sharply, almost feeling the need to step back.

"Right, thank god you didn't tell your brother that because seriously, if rushed, someone could get really hurt." He gave him a hard look. "And believe me, the anus is really not a place you want bleeding wounds. If deep enough the damage might even become permanent."

A cold fear griped Solo as he leaned against the counter. "So what do I say? What do I do?"

"Make sure he knows what he's doing and knows that you are there for him if he needs someone to talk to."

"Right." Solo nodded, praying that all this wouldn't be as horrible as he thought it would be. "So." He took a deep breath. "How is it done?"

"Ok, think of it like this." The shopkeeper leaned to the side, fishing up something out of a white paper bag.

A donut was placed in the middle of the counter. There was no mistaking what it was supposed to be.

"So there are pretty strong muscles here, right." The guy said, circling the hole in the middle.

Solo nodded. He was never eating donuts again.

"These muscles are to make sure that nothing falls out and only relaxes when it's supposed to."

Solo nodded and wished the guy hadn't chosen a doughnut with chocolate frosting.

"So you have to make sure that the muscles can relax." The bell above the door rang as the door opened and a young man in a leather jacket walked in. Solo blushed in embarrassment as his lesson was given a curious look.

The shopkeeper didn't as much as glance up. "First you have to make sure that your partner is relaxed, if he or she isn't then it's not going to work."

"Ok, relaxed, check."

"Yeah, relaxed and secure." He paused and turned to accept the money being pushed his way by the suddenly appearing teenage boy who was holding a package of condoms in a iron grip. As soon as the money exchanged ownership, the blushing boy just about ran for the door. Solo could sympathize; he wanted to do the same. The white hair man smiled fondly as he watched him go before turning back to Solo. "Right, where were we? Ah, then you can start to carefully touch the surrounding." The guy slowly pushed his thumbs against the edges of the hole. "Then when the muscles are relaxed you use the lube and gently push a finger inside to touch the inner walls."

Solo wondered just how he was going to tell Duo to put a finger up his boyfriend's ass with a straight face.

"When you feel that you can move the finger around freely you gently insert a second finger. I suggest starting with just the tip because some people have a habit of tensing up when you add a finger." He looked up at Solo with two fingers pushed down into the doughnut hole. "You with me so far?"

"Yeah, gentle until the muscles relaxes, check." Solo repeated like a good boy.

"Right, now depending on the size of the dick you are going to have to keep doing this until you are sure that it will fit. It's better to overdo it than to…" He trailed off, pushing three fingers into the hole, making the frosting crack as the doughnut started to split.

A cold shiver went down Solo's back and he nodded almost frantically.

"Great." The guy announced brightly. "So let's see if we can find some good products for your brother."

Solo was handed a white shopping basket and then led over to a shelf filled with different tubes and bottles.

"Now the oiled based lube is excellent but is used more for jacking off then sex since it has a habit of staining the sheets and corroding condoms, not really a good idea. Silicone based lube on the other hand ." He pointed to one of the rows of colorful tubes. "The kiwi one smells great but it's awful when you get it in your mouth. The taste gets stuck in the back of your throat." He informed Solo with a wrinkled nose.

Solo choked on his own spit at the very unwanted mental image those words produced.

The shopkeeper paid him no mind as he went on. "I would recommend strawberry since it's a familiar scent that a lot of people associate with happy memories which might help them relax."

Solo nodded and added strawberries to the list of things he was never eating again. A pink tube was dropped into his shopping basket.

"Might as well take two or he might run out before the big finale." The shopkeeper said, tapping his chin. "A natural one without perfume might be a good idea if your brother finds strawberry a bit too feminine."

Solo didn't protest as another tube made its way down into the basket.

"Condoms are also very important considering what the anus is usually used for. You can pick up a lot of nasty infections through your dick, but we'll get to that later. Now on to the fun part."

Solo wasn't sure he wanted to know what the fun part was as he held the shopping basket in a desperate grip.

They moved further into the store, stopping in front of a bookshelf. Solo tried not to look at the big breasted blow up doll hanging next to it.

The white haired man sighed airily as he looked over the titles before setting his eyes on a slim pocketbook. "This is a really good book about coming out and first times." He said, picking it up to show Solo the front page where two smiling half naked young men were sitting curled up around each other. "There are a bunch of short stories where different people describe their first crushes, first loves, first blowjobs, first anal, first-"

"Yeah great." Solo cut in, not wanting to hear what more that list could contain. "I'll take it."

The book was dropped down into the basket. The shopkeeper moved further down the shelves until he reached a big golden book with the title 'Gay Sex: The complete manual.'

"Now this book, on the other hand, is more erotically focused with instructions and-"

Solo just jabbed the basked forward in a demanding gesture that was totally spoiled by his pale, haunted face.

The shopkeeper happily dropped the thick book on top of the other one and moved on. Solo dragged his feet after him, trying to ignore the illustration on the cover of the book in the basket.

"This on the other hand is a book I think you should read." He held up a slim book with the title 'Your child and the world' that he dropped down into the basket without Solo's consent. "It's very informative."

Solo didn't say a word; he just followed his guide further into the store.

"Now this is not mandatory but in my experience it's a great help if you're nervous before your first time." The other man stopped and let his arm fly out in a wide bow.

Solo stared in horror at the shelf covered wall in front of him, filled with sex toys in all shapes and sizes.

"So how tall is your brother?"

Solo looked away from an intimidating plastic cock the size of his forearm that seemed to be glaring at him. "Huh? Why?"

"Kind of need to know what size I'm looking for." The white haired guy slowly dragged his eyes over the toys.

"Um." Trying not to think about why the guy wanted to know, Solo vaguely raised his hand up to the top of his forehead.

"Pretty tall for a fifteen year old." The shop keeper remarked as he turned back to the toys.

Solo felt like he was hallucinating, or having a very detailed nightmare.

"This is a great first toy. " The white haired man held up a dildo about the size of his hand. "It's pretty slim and shouldn't prove to be painful to insert. It's also very flexible which makes the movements more gentle."

Solo gave up on trying to pretend that he was hallucinating. There was no point in trying to ignore that there was a guy in a t-shirt with the words 'Closets are for clothes' who was wiggling a blue dildo around to show just how flexible it was.

"But since he's so young I would probably recommend this mini butt plug instead. It's created with virgins in mind." He carefully picked up a slim blue plastic toy. It was a bit shorter than the dildo and was bent and had a strange bulge at the end. "It's shaped to go in easily and press against your prostate. But make sure to tell the kid to go easy because it's a bit wider before you hit the bottom."

A middle age man gave Solo a very strange look as he passed them on his way over towards the porn movies. Solo wanted to sink through the floor.

The shops keeper seemed to enjoy Solo's discomfort and went on to demonstrate another, slightly bigger cone shaped toy. "This butt plug is a bit more focused on self pleasure. It has ribs that enhance the experience and the best thing is that it has this suction cub in the bottom so you can attach it to a flat surface. This allows you to move around more easily."

The mental image that followed was very unwelcome.

"So which one do you think would be best for your brother?"

Solo wanted to be sainted for putting himself through this. "The virgin one." He mumbled, pointing vaguely at the toy in the middle. It looked the least intimidating with its light blue plastic.

"Excellent choice."

A package of condoms and a bottle disinfection to clean the toy after use also ended up in the basket before Solo finally reached the cash register.

The things you did for your kid.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo grunted a greeting when he came home and dropped his backpack on the floor.

Solo listened as the refrigerator got plundered, waiting until Duo appeared again a few minutes later, chewing on what was left of his sandwich.

"Hey Duo, catch!" He called out, throwing the tied up plastic bag to his brother.

His brother caught it easily, un-tying it to see what it contained with a curious look.

Solo sat down on the couch to watch the explosion that was sure to follow. After the day's humiliation he felt very justified to embarrass Duo in return.

Duo's eyes went wide as a bright blush spread over his face.

"The big book is a manual with a lot of interesting pictures." Pictures that might just give Solo nightmares. He had forced himself to browse through the book since he wanted to know at least vaguely what kind of book he had given away. It had been... memorable.

"Y- you bought me porn and condoms?" Duo screeched.

"Sex manuals and a couple of lube bottles and one of those, what they called, butt plugs."

Duo dropped the bag in horror, staring down at it like it was a snake about to strike.

"Oh, didn't see that one did you?" Solo leered.

"You are such a bastard!" Duo screamed in a traumatized voice as he left Solo snickering in the living room. Shortly after a door slammed close before loud angry music once again boomed through the apartment.

Solo noticed in amusement that Duo had taken the bag with him. "He is so gone use it." Solo snickered to himself as he went to get his guitar. "Hey Duo, I'm going to take off now! I'll be away with the band for four hours so you have plenty of time to do things that you don't want to do while someone is home!"

"Fuck you!"

Solo smirked at the angry response."Just read the instructions in the big book before you do anything, I don't want to spend all day at the emergency room while you get stitches where the sun don't shine!"

Something heavy was thrown against the inside of the door. "Shut up!"

"Bye Du-Du!" Solo sing-songed as he closed the front door loudly to make sure that Duo knew that he had left. Because no matter how much he teased his little brother he did want him to experiment so that he knew what he was doing when the time came. And it was going to come.

Solo remembered very well how it was to be sixteen and in love.

That there wasn't a girl involved didn't exactly slow down the process. Girls were often taught by society that they shouldn't want sex and were scared of getting pregnant. Boys on the other hand thought with their dick, Solo had no illusions about that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo glared at the white plastic bag on his bed. He could not believe that his brother had gone and gotten him porn and a sex toy.

"No fucking way." He grumbled, pulling out his chair with the intention of taking on his homework. He got his books out and his notepad open. He could still see the plastic bag in the corner of his eye. Duo restlessly wiggled his pencil, glancing over at it.

Maybe he should at least take a look, it wouldn't hurt and Solo would never know.

The sound of the plastic bag was like a thunder storm as he slowly opened it.

He ignored the condoms, the plastic tubes and the light blue box in the bottom, focusing instead on the books. The book with the smiling boys seemed a lot less intimidating than the big golden one with naked men on it.

The book had the title '_There Are No Normal People' _with the under title in small curvy letters '_We are all a bit queer one way or the other.'_

'_A person who calls him or herself "normal" is a person who consider (considers) themselves to be a liar. There is no such thing as a normal human being. We are all unique.'_ Was the sole words on the first page, quoted by someone who's name Duo found vaguely familiar. He flipped past the first couple of pages, catching a few brief words about how he wasn't alone and how he was perfect just the way he was. Duo had heard it all before and didn't stop until he reached the novels.

'_Hi, my name is Kyle and when I was fourteen, a new boy joined our football team.'_ Duo leaned back against the wall, bringing his knees up as he started to read.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

An hour later Duo had read several short stories when he found himself glancing over at the plastic bag again. He was really curious about the rest of the things.

He checked the time. He still had plenty of time before Solo came back.

Slowly he fished up the package in the bottom, eyeing the picture on it suspiciously. The box opened with a snap, making him jump slightly. He eased out the plastic mold holding the blue… thing. It looked like a shorter, lumpier and thicker version of ET's finger… and it was blue. It was made in a smooth see-through plastic that reminded Duo of the towel hooks in the bathroom. There was a bump at the end, then the toy went kind if slim only to grow wide further down before going slim again just before the round foot.

The box didn't really come with any instructions except that he should prepare carefully to prevent injuries.

How the hell did you prepare for something like this?

Reluctantly he got the golden book out and started flipping through it randomly. Most things were very intimidating and he barely had the guts to look at the more revealing pictures. Then, pretty early in the book he found a chapter about toys. Carefully reading the instructions he tried to figure out how to do this.

So he was supposed to relax the anal opening... god, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He almost put the book away but then he remembered just why he had to know this. Wufei. Sex with Wufei.

The book suddenly felt a lot more interesting as he read through the instructions again.

The blue butt plug lay waiting next to him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'Sex toys are fucking expensive' Solo thought as he looked through all the bills on the table in front of him. His morning coffee stood cold and abandoned next to him as he tiredly tried to figure out how much money he had and how much he was going to need.

The electricity bill was going to show up any day now and depending on how much it was, he could ether get Duo a wardrobe or sell his camera to pay it.

After electricity and paying the rent, food was going to have to be the first priority. It didn't help that Duo ate like a fucking horse.

Maybe he should start making vegetarian food? Vegetables were a lot cheaper than meat.

He made a thoughtful sound. That was a thought. He did have a lot of friends who were vegetarians, they would happily supply him with all the recipes that he needed.

He wondered what Duo was going to think about his idea. Teenagers in general weren't all that fond of vegetables or healthy nutritious in any way. But on the other hand, Duo wasn't unreasonable and he would understand why. Not to mention that their mother had been a vegetarian and Duo was always happy to re-live some of their mothers quirks.

But meat really wasn't their biggest expense and that idea wasn't going to save the day. Solo sighed as he shifted a few of the bills around.

There weren't a lot of things left to cut from. He had already sold the car since gas and insurance were so expensive, the computer was long gone and so was the leather couch.

And damn it, Duo needed a new phone. And a wardrobe and a desk that wasn't made of scraps and boxes. Thank god that he had already set aside the money for winter boots and-fuck, he hoped that Duo would stop growing soon or he was going to need to replace all his clothes by summer.

Did Duo need the wardrobe more than the phone? He didn't want to ask because then his brother would say that he didn't need ether of them and be all guilty for destroying his phone and then he would start talking about getting a job and then he would get angry at Solo for telling him no and- god damn it! Why did people get children? It was like you couldn't win no matter what you did or how much you twisted and turned to please them.

Solo glanced up from the bills as Duo dragged his feet into the kitchen. He didn't miss that Duo was moving a bit stiffly but pretended not to notice. There were some things you just did not tease anyone about. Especially not your insecure little brother.

"You meeting goth boy today?" He asked casually, pushing the papers out off the way.

Duo nodded, eyes hidden behind his bangs as he sat down on the other side of the table with a bowl of cereals.

"You are going to need a haircut soon." Solo remarked with a smile, wanting to ruffle his hair like he had done when Duo had been a little kid.

"Growing it." Duo mumbled around his spoon.

Solo paused. "Really? I thought you were going to keep up the styled modern thing." He really had not agreed with Duo's decision to cut off his hair and he hadn't thought that it was very healthy to get rid of something that you put so much time and memories into just because you wanted to fit in.

Solo suddenly had the feeling that he was watching an important turning point in Duo's life.

"Wufei likes it long." His brother said with a goofy smile.

Solo leaned back in his chair, looking at the boy on the other side of the table who was smiling stupidly down into his breakfast cereals.

Well what do you know.

Solo knew that he met Wufei on a couple of occasions before, but knew nothing about him. Well besides the fact that he always seemed to wear black and that he, according to their drummer, hit very hard when you pissed him off. Solo had to confess that while he didn't particularly like the kid and was never going to forgive him for all the heartbreak he had put Duo through -the kid might not be all that bad.

Maybe, just maybe, Wufei was what Duo needed right now. Someone who didn't try to fit in and didn't pretend to be someone he wasn't. Being in the closet couldn't be healthy, that much he could figure out on his own. Maybe Wufei would help Duo to see that.

He remembered far too well when Duo told him he was gay and how he was never going to be out. And while Solo didn't really think that it was a good idea to be open in school he was glad that Duo was becoming more comfortable with the thought of being different.

He was just so worried about how people would treat Duo if he came out. Teenagers weren't known for being the most understanding of people. It would break his heart to see Duo become alienated from people he had once called friends. Fuck! Having kids really was like having your soul walk around outside your body and you could hardly do a thing to protect it.

In a way, Solo knew that he had made things more difficult for Duo. He had taken him from a group of tight friends who had all known Duo since kindergarten and taken him to a completely new town, a new school full of new people.

Duo had been happy to leave his foster home but not his friends. They had several fights over the subject before Duo realized that they really didn't have a choice.

Solo had tried to get a job in his old home town but had found nothing that gave him the kind of money he needed to support a kid. So Duo had to move.

Duo needed the support of his friends at this point of his life but… maybe Wufei was stepping in to fill the space.

Solo took a sip of his cold coffee with a hard look on his face. The little freak just better treat his brother like a prince or they were going to have a problem.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

AN

I had so much fun writing this, you just have no idea. Please let me know what you thought about the embarrassing torture.

The adult version can be found if you follow the link on my profile to my Gundam Wing universe page

A big thanks and a _Sorry_ _for not responding _to Cinnamon Selkie, korotoni, jazzy, CloudnineCK, anf600, P. Cythera, Cristalake, Gintsumi and snowdragonct.I really should respond but at the moment it stands between that and backing my bag for a weekend trip to see John Cleese live. I'm sorry, but John Cleese just beats everything.


	4. Chapter 4

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 4

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Warning: Naughty touching coming up :)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It had been a calm day. Nothing had really happened at school, just the usual. Lesson after lesson slipped by without leaving much of an impression. In other words, it had been a normal, boring day.

They had met up after their last class and together they had walked to Solo's apartment.

Duo found it a bit amusing that they didn't just look like each other's opposite, they lived in complete opposite directions. Wufei lived on the south side closer to the city central while Duo lived in the north part of town that could only be described as the ghetto.

Different, so very different.

Wufei was sitting with one leg dangling over the edge of the bed, slowly flipping through Duo's old year book. Duo was lying on his side next to him, watching him through lazy, hooded eyes. It was nice to just be like this, like they didn't have to do something all the time. That they were comfortable to the point where there was no need to fill the silence. Well, at the moment anyway.

Duo knew that Wufei could turn him into a stuttering mess without even trying so he was just enjoying the relaxation while he could. He would most likely end up embarrassing himself if he tried to entertain Wufei. But on the other hand, his boyfriend seemed to be entertaining himself.

"Nice pose." Wufei snickered, turning the yearbook so that he could see that his boyfriend had indeed found his picture.

Duo smiled when he saw it. "Wasn't my fault, Howi was tickling me."

"So you ended up looking like Albert crawled down your pants?"

Duo laughed, taking a closer look on his silently screaming image. "Something like that."

Wufei smiled and put the book back in his lap. Duo saw him trail a finger along his braid, where it was forever caught in time, swinging in a wide arc around him. He hid a happy grin in his beddings. He could hardly wait for his hair to grow back out.

"Did you always have it in a braid?" Wufei asked curiously

"Almost. It didn't get in my way as much if it was." He turned over on his back, running a hand through his gelled hair. "My mother started to braid it when it got long enough. It kind of reminded me of her after she died."

"Oh." Wufei said softly, putting the book down in his lap as he looked over at him.

"She would have liked you." Duo said with a grin as the thought hit him.

"Yeah?"

Duo nodded and put his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out over the edge of the bed. "She would have taken you along on her séances, read your future in her cards and given you a ton of incense. She really liked the whole new age thing. She was kind of a hippy you know."

"Cool." Wufei grinned.

Duo smiled, letting Wufei continue his exploration of the next year book he had found. His mom really would have loved Wufei, he could tell. She would have thought he was unique and that his aura was bright and pure. In his mind he saw her read Wufei's future and braid his hair just like she used to do with him. Absently he pulled the hair on the back of his neck, missing the weight there.

He had cut it because he hated how much it made him stand out. There had not been a lot of long haired guys at his old school and no one had hair as long as his. He had thought about it as something to symbolize growing up and starting something new. To just melt into the crowd and just be one of the guys.

It had worked, but now he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted.

It now felt like he was trying to hide. Wufei on the other hand was doing the opposite. He strived to be different, to make people react and disapprove. Duo envied him his courage. He let his fingertips trail up Wufei's arm, stroking the soft skin on the inside of his elbow before moving back down to his hands. In fascination he rubbed the painted nails. It was chipped at several places while some nails barely had any paint left.

"Should fix that." Wufei mumbled, scraping a flack off with his thumb nail. He gave him a twisted smile as Duo fingered the smooth paint. "I have the bottle with me, want to try?" Wufei asked, fishing out a small bottle from his bag on the floor.

"I don't think I would look very good in nail polish." Duo mumbled, remembering his failed attempt of style switching.

"You can help me paint mine."

Duo hesitated for a second but Wufei was smiling and he knew he was going to do anything he wanted. "Sure." He said as he sat up in front of his boyfriend. Taking the bottle he unscrewing it carefully. He eyed the small brush and the black drop hanging from it.

"Not too much." Wufei said softly and put a pad from his bag down on his lap before placing his hand on it.

"Shouldn't you get the old paint off first?" Duo asked, hesitating with the brush in the air.

"Yeah, but I'm lazy. Just paint it over." Wufei replied.

Duo stroked some of the paint back down into the bottle before moving over to Wufei's nails. He started with the middle finger, stroking the paint out over the nail. He cursed softly when the brush got too close to the edge, painting a stripe of black on the skin.

"Don't worry, I can get it off with the remover later."

Duo nodded and moved on.

"Your pretty good at this." Wufei remarked when he was done with the first hand and started working on the other.

"Thanks." He dipped the brush down into the bottle. "I used to paint role playing figures and they are a hell of a lot smaller." He frowned when too much paint ended up on the pinky and he had to transfer some of it over to another nail. "But they had better brushes."

They sat quietly as Duo finished the last of the nails, getting an approving smile from Wufei as he screwed the bottle shut.

Laying back down, Duo watched his boyfriend through his hair. It was turning into one of his favorite things to do, to simply watch his boyfriend. Well, to be honest he had been doing it a lot longer than they had been together.

But Wufei was just so nice to look at, even now when he was just blowing absently at his nails. Or maybe it was especially while he was blowing, his lips in a tight o.

Duo felt desire start to rise. Sex was always lurking in his thoughts, especially when Wufei was around. He couldn't help it, it was like his brain got hijacked. His eyes traveled from Wufei's face, down his chest to land on the front of his pants. That cock had been in his hand just a few days ago. Hard, hot and so very inviting. Duo closed his eyes, trying to distract himself but it was impossible when Wufei was sitting on the bed next to him. He tried not to think about what was hidden under his bed in a shoe box, pushed all the way into the back.

He could almost feel his insided throbbing, just thinking about what he had been doing just two days ago.

It had been strange. It had felt amazingly good but also damn strange. He had been pretty sore afterwards and playing basketball the next day had _not_ been a big hit. But it had been worth it.

He shifted a bit, bringing his thigh up to shield parts of him that were getting affected by his thoughts. He tried to stop, to think about something else. But it was difficult not to think about sex when your boyfriend was not only beautiful but had a habit of walking around in a lot less clothes than was strictly necessary.

At the moment, Wufei might not be wearing anything very revealing but his sweater was tight and so were his pants. Duo could clearly see the lines of his body, the elegant curve of his bent neck, the slight peek of skin from where his pants leg had been pushed up, showing off a surprisingly slim ankle. The rest his imagination took care of. Wufei was just too handsome to resist thinking about.

Duo wished he was better looking like his boyfriend. Hell, he wished he was even half as attractive as Wufei. He knew he was pretty plain looking and too tall for his age. Girls had liked the fact that he was tall but Wufei wasn't a girl and guys didn't often want to date people who were taller than them. It didn't help that it felt like he couldn't keep track of his limbs half the time. It just became worse whenever Wufei touched him, in seconds he just turned into this awkward stick with too long legs and arms. Fingers that wouldn't work properly and knees and elbows that were always in the way. He was clumsy and felt like this big spider-thing next to Wufei who seemed to be born perfectly comfortable in his body. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't he be that self-assured?

He wanted to affect Wufei as much as he affected him.

"What are you thinking about?" Wufei asked with a knowing look.

Duo froze in wide eyed surprise. "Umh."

Wufei put the yearbook down on the box serving as his nightstand before turning towards him on his spot at the edge of the bed. "When's your brother coming back?"

Duo fidgeted under the heated gaze. "Late."

"Good." Wufei mumbled, getting up on his knees to crawl in on top of him. Duo wanted to moan happily as Wufei's weight pushed him down into the mattress and their lips met softly.

Sex was the best thing ever. Sex with Wufei especially. Not that he had a lot to compare with but he was sure that having Wufei with him like this beat anything and everyone.

Wufei took a hold of his baggy t-shirt, pulling it over his head on one smooth move. Duo could do nothing but try to keep his nose out of the way. Then Wufei's hands were on his chest, moving freely over his sides. Duo wanted to do the same but he couldn't make his hands work, they just gripped the back of Wufei's sweater, holding on for dear life.

Duo didn't know if Wufei considered what they had done so far to be sex, but Duo did.

This closeness just couldn't be described as anything else. He knew that most people thought that sex was all about penetration, he had thought so too until he had first felt Wufei's hands on his naked skin for the first time. It was amazing and scary at the same time, to have someone so close to you.

Wufei was wiggling out of his pants, his hands urging Duo to do the same. With a bit of clumsy shifting, Duo managed to get his baggy jeans undone and off. He took a sharp breath through his nose as his hard cock came into contact with Wufei's. He found himself thinking that Wufei's cock was slightly slimmer than the toy under his bed and would probably slide in a lot easier.

Duo's pulse picked up at the thought.

In his arousal clouded mind, Duo wondered if Wufei wanted to have anal sex

He was kind of hoping that Wufei would suggest it because the thought of asking Wufei straight out was too embarrassing to even think about. 'Hey, feel like putting your cock up my ass?' Duo would melt in shame before he had finished the sentence.

Solo wasn't home and wasn't going to be for hours. This would be a perfect time for them to explore more. He had the lube bottles in the box next to his bed and he had read the instructions so many times that he could probably quote them word by word. He just couldn't get his mouth to say them.

Instead he spread his legs under Wufei in a silent invitation. His boyfriend slipped in close, moving like a wave against him. Duo gasped into Wufei's mouth as a hand moved down, gripping him firmly.

It felt good, really fucking good. But no matter how good it felt it wasn't what he wanted, he wanted more, he wanted…

His thoughts slipped away as Wufei started to move his hand and the pleasure started to build.

He forgot all about his disappointment, this felt far too good to even think about wanting something done differently. With a clumsy, sweaty hand he reached down to return the favor.

Later, when Wufei slipped away to get them something to clean up with, Duo cursed himself out. Thumping his head down against his pillow he stared up at the ceiling. Why did he have to be such a coward? Why couldn't he just say what he wanted?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

His failure was still on his mind the next day in school. He tried to envision a thousand ways to say it but none seemed likely. He was just too much of a coward. With a sigh he turned to his friends.

Brian and Quatre stood talking next to him, happy that their math teacher had been rumored to have tripped down a stair and broken an arm. There was no sympathy to be found for the man at the prospect of getting out of math.

Leaning back against his locker he lazily observed all the students streaming by. He felt a big stupid smile spread out over his face when he saw Wufei meet his eye as he came down the corridor. Wufei gave him a barely there smile before flicking his head down a corridor in a clear message to follow him.

"What's up with you?" Brian asked as he gave him a strange look at his sudden grin.

"Oh, nothing." Duo said airily. "I'll see you guys around." With that, he started to make his way down the corridor.

He forced himself to walk instead of run, zig zagging between students moving in the opposite direction. He turned a corner, seeing the back of Wufei's black coat as it disappeared through an open door. He hurried after him, side stepping a small group of girls on his way, noting in the corner of his eye that Relena was giving him a knowing look. He supposed that for someone who knew that they were together, it was kind of obvious what was going on.

The door opened easily as he reached it, revealing a long staircase. Wufei stood a few steps up gesticulating for him to follow him. Duo took three steps in each leap to catch up, getting a hold of Wufei's hand. Together they walked on, round and round, passing floor after floor. The last stair ended before a door to the roof but it wasn't where Wufei was heading. Duo watched as Wufei put a foot up at the banister and pushed himself up.

Duo took a moment to appreciate the view as Wufei crawled up on top of some kind of platform. A curious look around a corner revealed an elevator door, which meant they would be on top of the elevator shaft.

"Come on." Wufei said, his words echoing slightly in the bare space. Taking a hold of the edge, Duo easily lifted himself up, knowing that he was showing off but unable to help himself. He might not be handsome but he was well trained, that was always something.

Hunching over he crawled over to Wufei who was sitting further in with his back against the wall. Duo couldn't really sit up straight since the ceiling was so low but that didn't matter as Wufei reached out and pulled him on top of him, sliding down until they were both lying down. Their mouths met hungrily and Duo relaxed happily as Wufei wrapped his arms around him.

This really wasn't the place or the time for naughty touching but kisses were just fine… and some more or less innocent touching. There wasn't a lot of dust there so Duo could only assume that this place was used fairly often for this exact purpose.

"When is your next class?" Wufei panted, pulling back to meet his eyes.

"Canceled." Duo panted. "You?"

"I'm skipping it. I hate gym." Wufei mumbled before diving back in, his tongue stroking Duo's in a way that was just too good. Wufei's hands were under his sweater and Duo really didn't mind. His cock was hard and felt so good as it nudged lightly against Wufei's thigh.

A sudden noise made them stop, listening wearily as steps went up the stair and they didn't start again until the sound of a door closing could once again be heard. With his heart beating too fast, Duo focused on kissing his boyfriend. This had to be the best way to spend your free time.

Duo's breathing hitched as a hand trailed down to fondle his ass. Stroking and squeezing in a way that drove Duo crazy.

He had tried the plug again last night after Wufei left and the soreness combined with Wufei's touch was making his imagination run wild.

Wufei felt so good against him and the seam of his jeans was rubbing against his cock perfectly. He couldn't think and it wasn't until several seconds after his underwear had become damp that Duo figured out that coming in your pants at school was a really bad idea.

"Oh god." Duo whimpered in mortification. He could not believe that he had just done that. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare. It just had to.

"Did you-?" Wufei started only to get cut off my Duo's horrified groan. Hiding his face in his hands he felt his face flame. He could not _believe_ that he had just done that. This had to be one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done to himself. He had gotten off, _in his pants_ from _kissing_.

"I'll go get some paper towels." His boyfriend offered with barely suppressed amusement in his voice.

Duo grimaced unhappily, rubbing his red cheeks. "No use, I have to get to a bathroom." He mumbled, looking away so he wouldn't meet his boyfriend's eyes. Rolling over he shuffled over to the edge, careful not to bump his head against the ceiling. "Oh man this sucks." Duo flinched as he climbed down on the stair. The cum was cooling and sticking to his underwear. It made his pubes feeel like they had been drenched in glue. His cock was really sensitive and every move he made felt like sandpaper against it.

"Then just take your underwear off and use them to clean up." Wufei suggested as he landed next to him, looking far too amused for Duo's liking.

"Here?" Duo screeched, the noise bouncing between the bare walls.

"Yeah, come on. It's not like we can't hear people coming."

Duo hesitated but he really did not want to walk all the way down and through the corridor to get to the nearest bathroom with cum in his pants.

Feeling like a complete idiot he started taking his pants off. He was scared to death that someone was going to come in and reach them before he managed to get them back on. Wufei gave him a hand to stand steady as he kicked his shoes off and stepped out off his pants.

Duo tried not to think about what he was doing and who was watching him do it. This couldn't possibly get any worse. What kind of loser comes in his pants like this? And Wufei was there to see every humiliating second. With stiff strokes, Duo used his underwear to clean himself up as much as he could. Heart beating uncontrollably he stepped into his pants again, every second feeling like torture. His jeans felt rough and uncomfortable as he pulled them back on and he could almost hear his cock whimpering in discomfort.

"Now what do I do with them?" He mumbled unhappily, bundling the cotton boxers up. They stank of semen and his fingers were getting sticky just from holding them. He was going to look so guilty if he had to carry them in his hand through school. Everyone would know what he had done. Or more exactly, what he and Wufei had done. The secret would be out in seconds.

"Give them here, I'll put them in my bag." Wufei told him, holding his hand out.

Duo hesitated. "They're sticky." He confessed quietly.

"I'll survive." Wufei told him and Duo reluctantly handed them over, feeling like his blush was going to set fire to his face. He wondered if it was possible to die of shame.

Wufei folded the underwear and put them into his already over filled messenger bag, automatically drying his hand off on his pants as he closed the flap.

"Damn." Wufei cursed in annoyance as he looked down at the goo he had spread over his thigh. "Never mind, I'll just keep my coat closed until I can clean up."

Duo wanted to die. He wanted to sink through the floor and never get back up. He wanted to evaporate and get sucked into the ventilation system so he could hide in a dark pipe somewhere.

Wufei seemed unaffected by the whole thing as they went back down the stairs, heading for the closest bathroom.

Duo felt like a complete loser, like everything he touched turned into crap. Why did he have to screw everything up? Why did everything have to go so wrong? It was like no matter what he did, something was always going wrong. And just then his luck got even worse. Just outside the door to the stair case they ran into bird nest girl and the guy in the striped sweater.

Duo cursed silently to himself. The world was out to get him, he just knew it.

He expected Wufei to just make some excuse and walk away, instead he greeted them and stopped. Then they started talking! His boyfriend was having a god damned conversation while he stood there with cum in his pants. He watched in horror as the scene played out before him.

Trying to make the best of the situation, Duo inched away, trying not to stand too close to them in case they could smell what they had been up to. He tried to make eye contact with Wufei but he was too busy talking about some project the girl was working on. He tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to get the hell away from there but unable to leave his boyfriend behind, because that would be rude. The conversation went on but Duo couldn't hear the words now, far too focused on his own discomfort and the rising urgency he felt for every second that passed.

Wufei absently started to unbutton his leather coat as he spoke, most likely getting too hot with it on.

"Keep your coat on." Duo cut in sharply. Wufei gave him a confused look, clearly having forgotten all about the stain he had made on his pants.

"So do you have the book?" Bird nest girl asked, giving Duo a look of distaste and for a second he was convinced that she knew. That she could see straight through his jeans and see the mess he had made.

"Yeah, I'm done with it."Wufei said, reaching for the flap on his bag. Terror rushed through Duo In his mind he saw Wufei pull up his books and Duo's black cum stained underwear falling out. Duo quickly grabbed a hold of Wufei's arm, pulling him back. "Do it later."

"But I'm just-"

"Later." Duo repeated in a tight voice, giving his boyfriend a shove to get him going. Wufei frowned but didn't protest as Duo lead him away.

"What was that about?" Wufei questioned as they turned a corner, reaching the empty corridor containing their goal.

"Remember what you got on top of the book she wanted.?" Duo responded tightly, adrenaline pumping through his veins. That had been far too close.

"…Oh, right." Wufei snickered. "That would have been pretty funny."

"Funny? I would have died in embarrassment."

"Oh come on." Wufei laughed. "It was just Tiddy and Trowa, they would have thought it was hilarious."

"Well excuse me if I don't think coming in my pants is amusing." Duo snapped as he stomped over to the bathroom door and slamming and locking it behind him.

Walking over to the sink he turned on the hot water, letting it rush as he angrily ripped several paper towels from their holder. He couldn't believe that Wufei found his humiliation entertaining.

A moment passed then there were a light knocking on the door. "Duo, come on, let me in."

Duo ignored it as he pulled his pants down and started to clean himself. The inside of his jeans was smeared with drying cum, his pubes were sticking together in lumps and his cock hurt. He was totally humiliated and it didn't help that his boyfriend was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry."

Duo paused. Wufei sounded really unhappy and that wasn't what he wanted. Reluctantly he pulled his pants back up and unlocked the door. It opened instantly and Wufei slipped in to close it behind him.

"Hey." Wufei said softly, looking guilty. Duo didn't respond as he turned away and busied himself with trying to get the inside of his jeans clean without getting them soaked through.

"I didn't mean it like that." Wufei continued, walking over to touch his arm.

Duo couldn't decide if he wanted to pull away or not, choosing instead to ignore the hand.

"Don't be embarrassed." Wufei said softly, stepping into his arms. "It's nothing to be ashamed of and you looked totally hot."

Duo didn't resist the hug but didn't return it either. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not." Wufei protested, reaching out to turn off the water. The silence it brought was almost overwhelming for a moment. "You looked really sexy and a little while longer and I would have been forced to lose the underwear too." Wufei said, stroking his stomach soothingly through his open fly

Duo said nothing but dipped his head so that he could sense the sharp smell of Wufei's hair products. He wasn't really mad, just really, really embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had come in his pants like a fucking kid.

"I'm really sorry." Wufei tried again. "I was just so busy trying to think about every un-sexy thing I could imagine just to calm myself down. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Duo sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "It's okay, just don't tease me about it anymore."

"I promise, not a word." Wufei said hurriedly, tightening his arms around him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Did you see that?" Tiddy hissed, turning to Trowa who was frowning as he watched his friend being led away.

She didn't wait for a response as she went on. "He ordered him around and fucking shoved him!" She spat, kicking her white backpack in frustration. "Fucking creep! It's like he thinks he's some kind of _pet_."

"I'm a bit surprised Wufei lets him." Trowa said slowly. "He is not one to let himself be mistreated."

"Yes he is, he's too damn nice." Tiddy huffed, glancing down the corridor where she had last seen her friend.

"You think we should talk to him?" The tall boy asked, crossing his arms heavily over his chest.

Tiddy hesitated. "I- I don't know. Wufei is so stubborn. If we don't do it right we might make it worse. Remember when I told him he should stop using the boys changing room all together instead of just waiting until they were done?"

"And he did it anyway and Simon's gang beat him up in the showers." Trowa finished with a sigh. "Yeah, we might have to wait." He looking down at his long sleeves where a hole in the seam was growing bigger because of his constant picking. "He might figure it out on his own." Trowa suggested, pulling on a loose thread.

Tiddy shook her head. "I wouldn't bet on it. He's so blinded by the guy that he can't see a thing."

Trowa nodded. "We'll keep an eye on him and if it gets worse we'll tell the rest."

"Yeah, and then we let Jason kick his ass." Tiddy grumbled, glaring down the corridor where she had last seen Duo Maxwell.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N

Oh so much lovely drama ;)

Sorry it took me so long to update, I got stuck. If you feel you have the time and energy, please press the little button and leave me a word about what you thought about the chapter. It would make me very happy if you did :)

_**Chicookie**_ - Oh I'm with ya. You better believe I didn't do any research when I found out my little sister had gotten a girlfriend. She was so going to have to handle that on her own. I can't promise you that nothing will come between the boys, but I can without a doubt promise you a sugary sweet happy ending :D _**Cristalake**_ – Oh there will be confrontations all right, but first I'm going to build up a lot of misunderstandings and prejudice. All the good stuff for some draaaama XD. I'm working on the meet the partens thing so soon enough poor Duo will suffer through that too. _**boxxx**_ – You did indeed return my email, no worries :) And if you don't want a fiction I can just promise to update this fiction as often as I can… And updating this several months after the last one makes me so convincing :P So you like the embarrassing parts? (How did you like Duo's little accident?) Good thing for you that I love to write them. There will be a lot more of them in the future :D _**Kaliko the Cat**_ – They will stick together, no need to worry about that. I wouldn't be able to live with a unhappy ending. I'm glad you are enjoying the sequel :) _**windlily**_ – Oh, thank you. Since you don't review very often, this one made it even more special :D Thank you for the compliment, I really enjoy writing the relationship between Solo and Duo. The balance between a parent and a brother is so much fun to play with and I'm glad you think it turned out well. I'm going to try to give the two of them more screen time together in the future (any suggestions on what they should be doing?). _**kit**_ – I fixed the link so it should work now. Thank you for pointing it out :) More embarrassing torture is coming up soon enough. Even more then what I just put Duo through XD _**CloudnineCK**_ - -bows- I do try ;) Torturing Solo turned out to be so much fun that I'm thinking about doing I again, just for the hell of it. I'm glad you found it amusing :D _**anf600**_ – Thank you :) Oh and believe me when I say that there is no way in hell I would shop sex toys for my siblings. Solo is a better person then I am because I would not put myself through that embarrassment. _**Kaeru Shisho**_ Thank you! I was quite fond of it myself ;) Real and funny are often the same thing in my head. To quote Homer Simpson "It's funny because it's true." An embarrassed guy will of course try to act like he wasn't and would take the first chance he had to make someone else feel it instead, especially a younger brother. I love how guys work, it's so entertaining. _**P. Cythera**_ – Glad you enjoy him because I sure as hell had a lot of fun writing him, especially in the store XD _**Cinnamon Selkie**_ – Yes, poor embarrassed Solo does bring on so much entertainment. You better make sure to clean under your bed because there will be more embarrassment coming :D I simply love torturing the boys, it's just so much fun. _**Jazzy**_- Thank you :) More Solo coming up soon enough. _**Solveig Eleaz**_ –grin- thank you, I'm glad you think I did good :) Mixing the angst with the funny is a lot of fun because as you said, that's life. It's a little bit of both. What's funny to one person is horrible to another (… like in this chapter XD). _**Snowdragonct **_– LOL! Yeah, can't you just imagine looking at the guy pushing his finger down the donut hole, watching the chocolate melt and smear. Maybe with some sprinkled nuts on top… -shudders- not sexy. And I think your right about Solo and Duo's interaction. If Solo had started having a "talk" with him, Duo would have freaked and not taken in anything he was told. Hell, he would have been scarred for life :)


	5. Chapter 5

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 5

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Duo, phone."

Duo looked up from his morning cereals and accepted the cell phone that was handed to him by a grumpy looking Solo. He would most likely stay that way for a while. Running out of coffee in the morning would do that to his brother.

"Yeah." He answered, expecting Quatre since he was the only one he knew who would call his brother to get a hold of him. Wufei might have the number , but the look on his face when Duo had written it down for him made it clear that it would be a beyond freezing day in hell before Wufei called Solo for any reason short of death.

It came as a cold shower when Duo recognized the greeting coming through the phone. He considered himself to be a good friend, but a good friend did not treat old friends like he had. He realized in shame that he had barely thought about his friends from back home in weeks.

"Hey man, what's up?" One of his best friend since the age of eight asked , but didn't wait for a response "Cousin of mine is getting married in your new town, I thought I'd drop by."

Like a light switch being flipped, Duo's grin got impossibly big, relieved that his friend didn't seem cross with him, despite having unintentionally ignoring him for the last couple of weeks. "That would be great, when?"

"This weekend, I know it's short notice , but I wasn't paying attention to where we were going."

"No problem, I'm free." Duo said quickly, not sure f he was lying or not but he would make sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll let you know when we get there. And Duo… we are going to have words about not answering your phone and shit, got it?"

Duo's shoulders sank. "Sure Howie, I'll see you soon."

He hung up and handed the phone back to his brother.

"So what did he want?" Solo asked, dropping the phone back into his shirt pocket with the frozen food logo on it.

"He's going to drop by this weekend." Duo replied with a happy grin. He could hardly wait to see his friend, someone who knew him and who he didn't have to hide anything from.

"Is he staying the night?" Solo mumbled, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes as he sat down.

"Don't know, didn't ask." Duo answered around the spoon he put in his mouth, milk dribbling down the edge of his lips.

Solo released an annoyed sigh. "Well is he having dinner with us?"

Duo shrugged.

"How long is he staying?"

Duo shrugged again.

Solo fished his phone back out off his pocket and pushed it across the table. "Call him back and check."

He heard Solo mutter something about teenagers as he got to his feet, but he didn't pay him any mind. His best friend was going to come visit and it was going to be _great_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later that day, Duo didn't know if he wanted to curse out loud or drool until his shirt got wet. Wufei was wearing low hanging pants with ribbons and chains dangling off them. They were so low that his hip bones were poking out. Duo felt like the world was working against him, or maybe Wufei was. How was he going to be able to pretend to be unaffected by Wufei's presence in school when his boyfriend looked like that?

Wufei didn't do more than nod in his direction as he strode past with his friends. He didn't seem to be having any problems pretending that they weren't together. It was all Duo could do not to hurry over to him and wrap himself all around his boyfriend. His eyes landed on the bushy haired girl walking next to Wufei who was looking at him like he was the scum of the universe and Duo kind of felt like it too. They were hiding because of him after all.

"Are you seriously going to be friends with Chang?" Brian asked, glancing over at the group of dark clad people walking away.

Duo looked away, turning back to his locker. "Yeah, why not?"

"Besides that he's a freak? He's a fag man, a total fag."

Duo had on the tip of his tongue to bark out that so was he so Brian should just shut the fuck up. But he was a coward. He didn't want people to know. He didn't want them to treat him differently.

Instead he just shrugged. "Being friends with someone who's gay doesn't make you gay."

"It's still weird." The wide shouldered boy grumbled, giving the distant group a sour look, like he was tasting something bad.

The disapproval and the pointless, narrow minded aggression stabbed him like a knife. How could anyone disapprove of something that was so right? The injustice of it all burned inside of him and Duo just wanted to see Wufei. He had to see him.

Looking away from Brian he mumbled something that might have been 'see you later' but might as well have been something on the line of ''fuck you loser' if you listened carefully. He put a hand in the pocket of his jacket as he started walking. With his eyes straight forward, his fingers blindly found the smooth shape of a hair band. It was one of Wufei's that Duo had… borrowed. He hadn't really known why he had taken it in the first place, but he had been carrying it around for a while now and he found that he liked having it with him. He would twist it around his ring finger and feel like he belonged to someone, that he was Wufei's.

With steps that suddenly felt lighter he walked past the black clad group. Making a show out of stepping out of the way for a couple of girls, he pretended to accidently bumping into Wufei. He had wanted to stroke a hand down Wufei's side to get to touch one of the smooth hip bones but he didn't have the guts to do it, instead he just brushed against his arm. Without looking back he continued towards the stair case, hoping Wufei would get the hint and follow him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What's up with Maxwell anyway?" Brian asked, giving Duo's back a strange look.

Quatre shrugged, pretending to be really interested in Simon's rant about the 'Stink ass Bitch' that he had so charmingly named one of their teachers. He silently cursed Duo's complete lack of discretion where he couldn't even sneak off without looking suspicious, the guy was just the worst actor in the world and he couldn't lie worth shit. It sure didn't help that Chang then started stalking him like a ghost down the corridor. He felt more than a little sorry for Duo. Not only because of the gay thing. because he wouldn't wish that curse on anyone. but also for having the bad taste to get stuck in the net of someone like Wufei Chang. Duo was new here and he hadn't been here the last few years and experienced the evolution of that _evil_. And the guy was evil, Quatre knew. Chang had beaten up enough of his friends to prove that. Duo might not take the Satanist thing seriously, but Quatre himself had overheard a conversation between Chang and a few of his friends last year where they had been talking about how they were going to butcher some animal during the full moon. They had been laughing about it like it was one big joke and he had made damned sure to stay as far away from those freaks as he could from there on.

He glanced over at Brian as the other guy once again brought up Duo and his sudden friendship with Wufei. He seemed to think the whole thing was insulting to their gang of friends and just wouldn't stop talking about it. Quatre had a very bad feeling about it and what it might lead to.

He let his eyes wander over the rest of his friends hanging out with them, trying to take in their reactions. Heero and Tim seemed like they couldn't care less while Simon seemed to think that the whole thing was funny and started making jokes about Duo mistaking the 'thing' for a girl. Quatre listened with a cold heart to a few more insulting lines about Duo before the subject moved on to something else.

He glanced down at his watch. Duo had been gone for twenty minutes now and the next class started in ten minutes.

The last time Duo had disappeared like this he had missed class all together. Maybe that was part of Chang's plan? To slowly destroy Duo's life until he was one of them. No, he wouldn't allow something like that. He had to find his friend and be the voice of reason. Friends were there for each other and saved them from themselves and people out to do them harm. But the question was how he was going to find him. The school was big and he didn't have much time.

There was only one thing to do. He had to go to the most logical source for information.

Leaving the safety of his circle of friends to find Chang's minions was simply terrifying, but he did it. Quatre swallowed nervously as he carefully turned his steps towards the group of gloomily dressed people over by the bench that was conveniently enough nick named "The goth bench."

A tall boy in a striped shirt stood with his back towards him, listening to two of the girls who were arguing over something.

"E- excuse me." Quatre said

The tall boy slowly turned slowly towards him, looking down at him in disinterest. "Yes?" Half his face was hidden by his long bangs that were hanging almost all the way down to his chin.

Quatre licked his lips as he nervously glanced over at the rest of the group who were now eying him curiously. They didn't appear hostile, but that might as well change fast.

God, these people were so fucking scary.

"I- um, was just wondering if anyone had seen Duo?" He asked.

The boy hilted his head. "Who?"

Cold sweat was making its way down Quatre's back. Damn, he did not want to be here. He wanted to turn around and run as fast as he could. These people might not be as bad as Chang, but they were all, most likely, Satanists and druggies and- and god knows what! But he had to find Duo. He took a deep breath. "Duo Maxwell, Chang's boyfriend."

The boy just stared down at him with his only visible eye.

Quare felt like a bug about to be squashed.

A blue haired girl sitting on top of the backrest of the bench sighed and threw a small white plushie at the tall boy's head. It bounced comically against his hair without dissrupting it. "Trowa, for gods sake stop teasing him!"

A small, barely there smile twitched on the boy's lips. "Sorry little one, I just couldn't help myself."

Quatre squirmed uneasily, not knowing how to respond.

Trowa curled a finger, motioned him to follow. " Come on. I'll take you to him." He said, walking past Quatre down the corridor and over towards the stair case. Quatre followed him nervously as they started climbing. Further and further up the stairs.

The sound of people were growing distant thigher they got and Quatre found his panic rising. Oh god, the guy was going to kill him. There were no witnesses around, no place to run. No one knew where he was. The guy was going to throw him off the roof and-

"Wufei!" Trowa called out, stopping to look up to a platform on top of the elevator shaft.

Silence, then a face heavy with makeup looked over the edge of the roof. "What?" Wufei asked, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"If you could rip yourself away for a second, your boy toy has someone looking for him." Trowa said, flicking his head towards the squirming Quatre standing a few steps below.

Wufei sighed and disappeared again. Then there was the sound of a few more kisses, that Quatre listened to in awkward silence next to the boy in the stripped sweater who seemed totally undisturbed by the situation.

Duo looked a little too happy and his eyes were shiny when he climbed down to the stairs. For a second he wondered if Chang had managed to talk Duo in to taking drugs.

"We need to get to class." Quatre said weakly, inching away from the teen whose one eye visable was still watching him closely.

"Yeah, sure." Duo said brightly as if he hadn't heard a word he said. His eyes stuck on his boyfriend who was sitting on the platform, legs and chains dangling over the edge.

What followed was an awkward retreat where Duo tried to walk down the stairs backwards so he wouldn't have to look away from his boyfriend.

"Are you all right?" Quatre asked worriedly when they reached the second floor with the door closed behind them and they were finally out of hearing.

"Great, I'm great, never better." Duo answered a bit too quickly, a big goofy grin spread over his face.

Quatre decided that if it wasn't so terrifying to see, it would have been kind of… cute.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei had not been pleased when Winner had come along and interrupted his Duo-moment. They didn't get enough time together as it was, not between Duo's baseball, his karate classes, family and random friends wanting attention. Wednesdays were one of the few days when they usually didn't have anything planned and when they made a habit of spending time together. They met up after school and from there they would spend more or less the rest of the day together. Since Duo always was faster out the door, he had taken to waiting for him a few streets away. It was just easier that way. People were always going to talk, but the less they saw, the less they had to talk about. Wufei didn't particularly care. It made no difference to him in the long run since he deliberately attracted so much hostile attention with the way he acted and the way he dressed. In a way, he welcomed it as much as he hated it. The alternative would be to have people talking behind his back and that was one thing he could not stand. He would rather be given the chance to defend himself. Not that he enjoyed the fights, not really. He just considered it to be a more honest and straightforward way to take care of narrow-minded idiots.

So far their 'friendship' had not resulted in any violence, but Wufei considered it to be just a matter of time. The blow up would come and when it did, he hoped he would be able to keep his boyfriend out of it. Because while Duo was pretty big and had lots of muscles, Wufei had come to learn that he was not a fighter. He was more the type to run and hide than to be forced to hurt someone, or be hurt for that matter. He wondered if he should teach Duo some self defense, just so that he would have something to fall back on when shit hit the fan. It might be a good idea, if Duo was up for it.

He was brought out of his mussing as he saw a familiar tall shape round the corner with long legged steps.

He took a quick look around as Duo approached, making sure that no one was looking their way before turning his face up to receive a soft kiss.

"Had a good day?" Wufei asked, running a hand down his boyfriend's thick winter jacket. He kind of wanted to do more but it would be just as well if he didn't. They didn't want to be seen after all, plus that Duo seemed to have this thing about touching that Wufei couldn't get a hang of. It was like it was okay for him to touch Duo, but it was never the other way around. With the exception of one single hug, Duo had never taken the first step. He never really reached out for him. Wufei tried not to think about it too much, hoping that Duo was just shy, hoping that it wasn't because of him.

Duo shrugged with a sigh. "It was okay, just long."

Wufei made an agreeing noise. Aside from their little escape up on top of the elevator shaft, not much had been worth mentioning that day. Just another day, in a long line of others filled with classes and bored people waiting for the weekend.

Arms brushing lightly they started walking, heading towards Duo's apartment. They usually ended up there since Solo worked until late and they had the place to themselves. Besides, Wufei's family was nosy and he didn't want them asking stupid questions and embarrassing him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it." Duo spoke up suddenly after walking a few blocks. "A friend of mine from back home is coming to visit on Friday."

"Oh?" Wufei flicking the collar of his coat up to protect himself from the cold wind. This damned winter just felt like it was giong to last forever and he could hardly wait for spring.

Duo grinned. "Yeah, he's a really nice guy. We've known each other forever and we were on the same basketball team for years."

Wufei glanced up at his happy looking boyfriend, liking the way his eyes light up.

"He's got a cousin here in town somewhere who's getting married so he's going to get away from most of it and hang with me instead."

"He'll be staying with you?" Wufei asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah the wedding is on Saturday and his parents are staying with his cousin and the rest of the family so it was just as well. The house was going to be pretty crowded."

Wufei tried not to think about how the couch in the living room was too short to have a basket ball player sleeping on it. There better be an air mattress around there somewhere or Wufei would not be pleased. Because if that guy ended up sharing Duo's bed…

Wufei sank his chin in deep under his collar, glaring down at the snow covered street. It seemed horribly unfair that some other guy would get to do something that he had never done. There better be an air mattress.

"It's going to great to see him again and catch up, I haven't seen him forever. He's a totally cool guy, you're going to like him, I swear. It's like impossible not to like him."

Wufei held his tongue, not at all looking forward to meeting Duo's friend. He already didn't like him. He listened to Duo talk for a while and when he finally seemed to run out of great things to say about this amazing guy who was going to be staying with him, Wufei took the chance to change the subject.

"It's my birthday next week. You'll come to the party right?"

Duo's whole body seemed to falter before taking a long step to catch up. "Sure." He said softly, his voice hesitating for a moment before going on. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

With a jolt, Wufei realized that he was on very thin ice here. Money was a very sensitive subject to Duo, something that Wufei had only started to understand recently. Wufei never gave money much thought while it seemed to be on Duo's mind all the time. So what could he wish for that wouldn't cost too much money but didn't make Duo feel like he was being cheap because hurting a guys pride like that would be even worse than ruining him financially.

"I don't know." Wufei answered lamely, unable to come up with anything on the spot. "I'll think about it."

Duo nodded, eyes on his new leather boots that had probably cost everything his brother had to give.

They continued on, side by side, heads both filled with incoming problems.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N

Sorry it was so short, but summer is coming and as soon as I get time off from work, my writing should go faster.

A HUGE thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews and PM's. You have all been a great help to me this spring when I was so constantly tired that I could barely even think of writing after long stressful days at work. To come home and find your words have been a ray of light for me.

_**Shinigami-chan**_ – Hehe, no they will not be kind to Duo if they decide that Duo is treating their friend wrong. Duo better watch his steps from now on because there are a lot of things coming for him. _**suicidal-sinner**_ – 3-4 times? Oh Now I really have to get a move on before you grow hopelessly bored of reading this story. Must not let that happen, must write new chapters. _**Stratagirl **_– Glad you like it honey and I promise there will be a lot more of the silly sweet stuff in the future. A lot more ;) And now I might have to let the Goth store woman have a second appearance. _**Caldyphen**_ – I think I'm looking forward to hearing what you have to say about the story most of all, for obvious reasons. I wonder if I will manage to stumble over more similarities along the way. _**craftylily**_ – Yay! Glad you liked it, I'm going to work a bit more on the misunderstandings because there will be a lot more of them. It's just to much fun not to :) _**HybridPlaything **_– Did you? Oh you are evil and I adore you. Just for you I'm going to try to work in some kind of similar situation again somewhere. _**Carla**_ – Believe me, I will never kill my boys off and I never write unhappy endings so no worries. You are very right in thinking, as you said "They've simply decided that Jock Evil which is every bit as biggoted as a jock thinking Goth Evil" I only disagree about Duo, Wufei and Hilde being open-minded because they really are not. They are just as dumb and self-centered as the rest of them, just like teenagers in general :D That might even be my "message" for the whole thing, that no matter who you are, there are no normal people because everyone is a fucking idiot… Or something like that :) _**P. Cythera**_ - -evil grin- Oh it's going to take a while so Tiddy to see that Duo isn't the bastard she thinks he is, especially since she will get so much evidence supporting her theory. ;) _**redfairy326 **_– Glad to hear it, I'm just sorry you had to wait so long :P Hopefully it won't take as long to the next one. _**Jazzy**_- Thank you :D Always nice to see your name here. Expect more then a few clouds ahead for them because I do love to torture them. _**Chicookie**_ – Mahahaha! I think making you late for work is one of my new goals in life ;) Now I really have to make the next chapter a long one, just to make sure you get stuck. Glad to hear you are on Tiddy's side in this because I'm getting my inspiration for her character from myself XD _**Onidra**_ – Thank you, I'm going to try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. _**shinigamiinochi **_– Oooh, so you like the tall submissive, do you? Good for you, there will be a lot of that further along, I promise ;)_**LionsChild**_ – Thank you :D Happy you enjoyed it. Tiddy will keep on making things interesting but Duos insecurity and Wufei's self-confidence are going to get a bit scrambled soon enough. All for fun.


End file.
